


Gebrochen

by AnonymousStoneFairyHero



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Gen zieht immer den kürzeren faden, Implizierte/Referenzierte Selbstverletzung, Kindesmissbrauch, Kindesvernachlässigung, M/M, Suika ist das beste Mädchen überhaupt lasst sie uns beschützen!, Verletzungen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousStoneFairyHero/pseuds/AnonymousStoneFairyHero
Summary: Eigentlich wollte er nur einen Ausflug mit Suika-chan machen, er hatte nie Lust sich mit seiner Kindheit auseinander zu setzen wo er ihr doch entkommen konnte und jetzt eigentlich die Chance hatte sie endlich zu vergessen.!! Will get translated in English (when I get time, english is a weird language)
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Original Character(s), Asagiri Gen & Suika, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 47
Kudos: 74





	1. Fallen

Als Suika-chan ihn bat sie zu einer neuen Blumenwiese zu begleiten die sie vor einigen Tagen entdeckte, damit er ihr sagen kann wie jede der Blumen heißt und was sie für eine Bedeutung haben, hat Gen natürlich sofort ja gesagt. Es war die perfekte ausrede um sich vor der Arbeit zu drücken (niemand kann zu Suika-chan nein sagen, egal wie sehr man es versucht) und er war selbst neugierig laut Suika-chan gab es dort eine große Vielfalt verschiedener Blumen, aber wurde bisher noch nicht entdeckt (oder beachtet Blumen waren für die Dorfbewohner offensichtlich nicht so wichtig wie sich um genügend Essen für das Dorf zu kümmern). So das er jetzt mit Suika-chan allein im Wald unterwegs war, während Senkuu-chan und die anderen höflich abgelehnt hatten.

"Und eine hatte ganz viele Dornen mit roten Blütenblättern, und ganz viele lila, gelbe oder rosa Blumen die ich nicht kenne aber auch ganz viele Sonnenblumen und so viele andere!"

"Ahh, die Roten mit den Dornen sind Rosen sie stehen für Liebe, Suika-chan." Sie lief aufgeregt vor ihm im Wald, es roch nach Regen da es die letzten zwei Tage starke Gewitter gab weshalb sie nicht früher gehen konnten. Man konnte deutlich ihre Ungeduld während dieser Zeit spüren obwohl sie normalerweise für ein Kind ziemlich geduldig ist, aber jetzt wo Gen im Dorf war hatte sie auch endlich jemand der ihr etwas über die verschiedenen Blumen erzählen konnte die sie so gern hatte.

"Liebe!?" rief das Kind aus und zeigte dabei das für Gen wahrscheinlich niedlichste Lächeln das er je gesehen hatte. Sie war wirklich aufgeregt und bemerkte gar nicht das sie wahrscheinlich zu nah an einem extrem steilem abhang lief der unten mit mehreren spitzen,kantigen Felsen endete. 

Gen lief immer noch hinter ihr als er ihr antwortete "Ja in unserer Zeit hat man Blumen häufig benutzt um jemanden zu zeigen das man..." ein großer morscher Baum in der Nähe machte beunruhigende Geräusche aks die die Wurzeln sich aus der Erde rausrissen und der Baum umfiel, genau dorthin wo Suika stand. 

"GEH ZUR SEITE!!!" Gen schrie als er sich aus Instinkt bewegte und Suika aus dem Weg stieß, von dem Baum am Kopf getroffen wurde, wodurch er den Hang runterfiel und halb versuchte sich noch festzuhalten bevor er ohnmächtig wurde und auf den Felsen aufschlug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das werden wahrscheinlich recht kurze Kapitel immer aber ich schreibe sie so wie sie für mich am besten passen.  
> AUßERDEM ist das meine erste FF überhaupt hoffe sie wird gut!


	2. Hilfe

Es ging zu schnell als das sie irgendwie reagieren konnte, sie realisierte eest das Gen sie aus dem Weg geschoben hatte, als sie sah wie er unten zwischen den Felsen lag. Bewusstlos, mit Blut das vom Kopf tropfte und sein linkes Bein war definitiv in einem seltsamen Winkel...

"GEN!" Suika zitterte und sie konnte definitiv spüren wie Wasser in ihre Augen trat. "GEN! KANNST DU MICH HÖREN! Antworte bitte!" Ihre Stimme brach leicht am Ende aber er zeigte keine Reaktion darauf das er sie hörte, geschweige denn sich überhaupt bewegte.

Was sollte sie tun!? Wenn sie versuchen würde den Hang runter zu gehen, würde sie nur selbst gegen die Felsen schlagen. Außerdem konnte sie ihn sowieso nicht alleine da raus holen sie bräuchte definitiv Senkuu und die anderen! Genau sie musste hilfe holen so schnell wie möglich!

Obwohl er sie nicht hören konnte rief sie ihm zu "Gen! Suika wird hilfe holen und dich retten!" und rannte los, so schnell sie konnte. Zurück zu Senkuu und den anderen.

Sie würde Gen auf jeden fall helfen! Immerhin wäre sie ohne ihn den Hang runtergefallen und würde jetzt dort liegen! Ja sie würde Hilfe holen auf jeden Fall!

———————————————————————————————

Sie rannte den ganzen Weg zurück. Tränen stachen ihr weiterhin in den Augen und sie zitterte, aber wenn sie daran dachte wie Gen zwischen den Felsen lag und blutete, rannte sie weiter. Endlich erreichte sie die anderen. Kaseki machte wieder irgendetwas aus Glas, zusammen mit Senkuu der ihm offenbar einen Wissenschaftlichen Vortrag hielt.

"SENKUU! KASEKI!" rief sie sobald die zwei in hörweite waren. Sie drehten ihre Köpfe überrascht als sie sie nicht erwarten bereits zurück zu sein.

"Suika?" fragte Senkuu "Warum bist du schon zurück, warst du nicht mit dem Mentalisten ...?" er stockte kurz, dann "Wo ist Gen!? Warum ist er nicht bei dir!?"  
Seine Stimme erhob sich während er auf sie zulief.  
Kohaku und Chrome kamen jetzt auch an mit fragenden Gesichtern. 

"Der Baum ist umgekippt...! Und Gen hat ...!" sie stammelte und Senkuu legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern "Suika beruhige dich wir können dich nicht verstehen."

Sie holte tief Luft und sprach erneut immer noch hektisch "Der Baum ist umgekippt, und Gen hat mich aus dem Weg geschoben..."Wieder traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. "Er ist den Hang runtergefallen! Und er hat geblutet! Und..." Kohaku unterbrach sie, "Suika zeig uns den Weg!"

Suika rannte los, Kohaku hinterher während Senkuu Chrome zurief, sauberes Wasser zu holen und Bandagen bereitzustellen, bevor er Kohaku und Suika hinterher rannte.

Sie mussten sich beeilen! Suikas Tränen liefen unter ihrer Maske und auch Senkuus Augen fingen an zu stechen, schüttelte die unvergossenen Tränen aber weg.

Wenn Suika so panisch war, mussten sie sich wirklich beeilen...,dachte Senkuu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suika spricht tatsächlich häufig in der 3 Person!
> 
> Und ich weiß Cliffhanger sind fieß aber naja (:


	3. Warm und ungemütlich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! GEWALT GEGENÜBER KINDERN UND ANZEICHEN VON VERNACHLÄSSIGUNG UNTER DEM SCHNITT!! NICHT LESEN WENN IHR MIT SO ETWAS NICHT UMGEHEN KÖNNT!!

An seinem Kopf war etwas warmes.Etwas flüssiges... Blut? Warum blutet er? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern etwas getan zu haben um seinen Kopf bluten zu lassen. 

Er lag auch auf etwas kaltem, festem und ziemlich ungemütlichem. Wann hatte er sich hingelegt? 

Außerdem war alles um ihn herum neblig, er konnte nicht wirklich etwas um ihn herum erkennen... Rief da jemand nach ihm, oder war das seine Einbildung?  
Die warme Flüssigkeit bedeckte offenbar auch sein rechtes Bein,.. oder sein linkes? Er konnte es nicht sagen.

Ahh..,er war so müde und der Nebel um seinem Kopf wurde immer schwerer.

Wenn er sich verletzt hatte (was war überhaupt passiert? Gen wusste es nicht) sollte er sich wahrscheinlich ausruhen, richtig? Es würde sicher nicht schaden ein bisschen zu schlafen..  
——————————————————————————————— Auf dem Boden lagen Glassplitter (heute war es Rum kein billiges Bier wie sonst immer, dachte Gen) von einer zersprungenen Flasche und Blut tropfte von seiner rechten Schläfe. Seine Mutter zog an seinen Haaren, während sie ihm Beleidigungen an den Kopf warf. 

Gen schaute nur auf den Boden. Würde das eine Narbe geben? Hoffentlich konnte er es mit seinen Haaren verbergen. Es wäre schlecht wenn jemand es sehen würde, Mama würde sicher wütend auf ihn werden.

"WARUM BIST DU SO DUMM! ICH HAB DIR 100 MAL GESAGT DU SOLLST MICH NICHT STÖREN! DU MISSGEBURT!"

Aber! Er wollte nur in die Küche zum Kühlschrank, um zu sich etwas zu Essen zu suchen. Er hatte seit 2 Tagen nichts gegessen, vielleicht auch 3? Gen war sich nicht sicher. Und er war extra leise gewesen! War extra Barfuß gelaufen und hatte die knarrenden Dielen gemieden. Woher sollte er wissen das seine Mutter genau in dem Moment in die Küche kommt, oder?

"WAS IST? BIST DU TAUB? DU NUTZLOSES STÜCK SCHEIẞE!"

Sie schrie ihn an weil er so still war, aber sie würde ihn wahrscheinlich bloß noch lauter anbrüllen wen er versuchen würde ihr zu widersprechen. Also hielt er einfach seinen Kopf gesenkt.

"Ich frage mich wirklich warum ich mit so einem nutzlosen Kimd wie dir bestraft wurde!" ihr Atem stank nach Alkohol und billigen Zigaretten. Eine welle übelkeit traf Gen. Ihre langen, dreckigen, Fingernägel gruben sich in seinen Kopf..

Neben seinen Füßen sammelte sich langsam Blut. Das war sein Blut, dachte er. Huh...

Irgendwann ist er offenbar auf dem Boden gelandet, und seine Mutter hatte ihn in der Küche liegen lassen. Er muss ohnmächtig geworden sein.

Hatte sie nur die Küche oder gleich die Wohnung verlassen? Am besten er blieb einfach noch ein bisschen länger liegen, nur bis er sicher gehen konnte ihr nicht in den Weg zu kommen. Sein Kopf war warm, von dem Blut, aber es war ungemütlich hier auf dem Küchenboden. Trotzdem schloss der kleine 6 jährige Junge die Augen um weiter in der Küche zu schlafen.

———————————————————————————————

Irgendjemand hob ihn hoch, von wo auch immer er lag. Gen wusste immer noch nicht wo er war. Immer noch befand er sich am weitesten Rand des Bewusstseins.

Was er sagen konnte, war, das wer immer es war der ihn trug, kräftige, starke Hände hatte, mit schwielen als ob diese Person häufig einen Speer benutzen würde oder ähnliches. Trotzdem waren die Hände der Person die ihn trug sanft, sanfter als die Hände seiner Mutter je waren.

Obwohl. Wenn er darüber nachdachte war das vielleicht nicht so seltsam wie er dachte. Seine Mutter war nie wirklich sanft, wenn man das so sagen konnte.

Irgendjemand strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und es fühlte sich an als würden sich bewegen als er wieder ohnmächtig wurde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß nicht warum die Absätze nicht funktionieren wollten


	4. Sorgen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ' soll hier immer für die Gedanken stehen, das "für die Wörtliche Rede.

Ein gebrochenes Bein, mehrere blaue Flecken und Blutergüsse. Mindestens 2 gebrochene Rippen. Am meisten Sorgen machte Senkuu die Kopfwunde. Solche waren schon in ihrer Zeit gefährlich, und hier in dieser Steinwelt...

Sein Zustand war bei weitem schlimmer als zu der Zeit wo Magma ihn angegriffen hatte. Außerdem mussten sie Gen zuerst aus den Felsen rausholen, wo sein rechter Arm eingeklemmt war(ebenfalls gebrochen, dachte Senkuu) bevor sie ihn zum Königreich der Wissenschaft bringen konnten, um dann endlich seine Verletzungen behandeln zu können. 

Da kam das nächste Problem. Sie hatten bisher nur Antibiotika hergestellt um Ruris Krankheit zu behandeln(+das Fiebersenkende Mittel das er dabei auch noch hergestellt hatte) aber so viele Verletzungen zu behandeln war schwierig.

Sie stoppten Gen's Blutungen (als erstes am Kopf, senkuu hoffte das er keine Gehirnerschütterung hat) und richteten sein Bein und seinen Arm, damit die Knochen wieder richtig zusammenwachsen könnten.Es würde mindestens 6 Wochen dauern, wahrscheinlich länger, bis die Brüche heilen würden. 

Suika hatte die ganze Zeit über gezittert, und als sie anfingen Gen zu behandeln, musste Kaseki sie rausbringen, weil sie aufhörte auf sie alle zu reagieren.Ihr flossen nur die ganze Zeit Tränen unter ihrer Melonenmaske.

Senkuu musste an den Moment denken in dem sie Gen gefunden hatten. Blut floss über seinen Kopf und sein linkes Bein. Flacher, und schwacher Atem. Schwacher Puls. Kohaku reagierte schnell, befreite ihn aus den Felsen und hob ihn hoch, und brachte ihn so schnell wie möglich zurück damit sie ihn behandeln konnten. 

Jetzt wo sie (fürs erste) damit fertig waren Gen zu behandeln, konnten alle vorerst entspannen. Kaseki war immer noch bei Suika, Chrome meinte er müsste noch irgendein Projekt beenden, wollte aber wahrscheinlich nur von der angespannten Stille im Raum entkommen. Kohaku ging ebenfalls und meinte sie würde auch nach Suika sehen. Was Senkuu nun allein mit dem bewusstlosen Mentalisten verließ. 

"Du sorgst echt immer für Chaos Mentalist, nicht wahr?", sagte Senkuu in den Raum, bloß damit er die Stille vertreiben konnte. 

"Abgesehen davon das du Suika echt Angst gemacht hast.", er drehte sich um und schaute zu den immer noch bewusstlosen Gen, und fügte hinzu "Wolltest du ihr nicht eigentlich eine Freude machen? Sie wollte unbedingt das du sie begleitest." 

'Jetzt wo er mich gar nicht kommentiert, merk ich erst wie oft er eigentlich in meiner Nähe ist.' dachte Senkuu 'Naja, zeigt ja eigentlich nur wie oft er sich vor der Arbeit drückt'. Er ging mit einem feuchtem Tuch über seine Stirn um den Schweiß abzuwischen. 

Er musste noch einmal seufzen 'du bringst wirklich immer Chaos zu uns'  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Sie hätte wahrscheinlich auch irgendwie helfen sollen, aber als Senkuu und die anderen Gen's Klamotten auszogen um seine Verletzungen zu behandeln, und sie das Ausmaß der Verletzungen sehen konnte, konnte sie sich nicht mehr bewegen. Sie zitterte die ganze Zeit über und ihre Tränen waren einfach weitergeflossen. Kaseki musste sie letztendlich wegbringen.

'Es ist Suikas schuld das er überhaupt gestürzt war' dachte sie 'Suika konnte überhaupt nichts tu um zu helfen!'

"Suika." sagte Kaseki zu ihr. Sie antwortete nicht. 

"Willst du nicht doch etwas zu Essen haben, du hast seit heute morgen nichts gegessen."  
Er hatte eine Schüssel Ramen für sie in der Hand, aber saß nur weiterhin mit dem Kopf zwischen ihren Beinen.

Sie wollte niemanden sehen. Sie wollte nur das es Gen besser geht um wieder mit ihm reden zu können. Er hatte immer mit ihr Zeit verbracht, wenn die anderen ihr sagten dass das was sie tun zu gefährlich für Kinder wäre.

Letztens hatte er ihr sogar gezeigt wie man Blumenkronen macht. Sie hatten mehrere an dem Tag gemacht, für Kohaku, Chrome, Kaseki und Senkuu (sie hatten Senkuu seine einfach aufgesetzt während er an irgendetwas getüfelt hatte.Er hatte es nicht kommentiert, sie aber auch für den ganzen restlichen Tag nicht abgestzt.)

Er hatte sogar zugestimmt sie zu dem Blumenfeld zu begleiten das sie gefunden hatte. Wenn er nicht so nett gewesen wäre, wäre das wahrscheinlich auch nicht passiert.

'Das ist Suikas schuld!' dachte sie 'Sie hätte von dem Baum getroffen werden sollen! Aber Gen hatte sie zur Seite gestoßen!'

Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie könnte wieder Weinen, aber es kamen einfach keine Tränen mehr. 

"Suika, iss wenigstens ein paar Bissen, du musst etwas essen.", sagte Kaseki "Es wird Gen nicht helfen wenn du hier hungerst." fügte er hinzu.

Langsam hob sie den Kopf und schaute ihn durch ihre Maske an. Sie nahm die Schüssel entgegen und nahm einen Bissen. Übelkeit stieg sofort in ihr auf und sie musste die Ramen auf den Boden stellen.

"Ich habe keinen Hunger." meinte sie "Ich..." Sie stockte. Sie wusste einfach nicht was sie sagen sollte. 

"Ach Suika."er seufzte " Das ist nicht deine Schuld. Und Gen wird dir genau dasselbe sagen sobald er wieder aufwacht."

Sie legte ihren Kopf wieder zwischen ihre Beine. 

'Bitte lass Kaseki recht haben. Bitte lass Gen wieder aufwachen. Und bitte lass sie wieder Zeit mit ihm verbringen, so wie vorher' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winziges SenGen in diesem Kapitel (:  
> Und nächstes Kapitel etwas mehr von Kleinkind Gen? Schreibt in den Kommentaren!  
> Dann kann ich leichter entscheiden ob schon nächstes Kapitel oder doch erst später mehr flashbacks kommen sollen.  
> Abgesehen davon gibt es viel zu wenig Suika Inhalt im Fandom finde ich. Dabei ist so ein toller Charakter!


	5. Senkuu&Suika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mir fallen einfach keine Namen für die Kapitel mehr ein.

Senkuu legte gerade einen frischen Verband um Gen's arm an, als er bemerkte dass jemand in der Tür stand.

'Oh.. Suika.' dachte er. Er hatte sie seit vorgestern, als Kaseki sie aus dem Raum gebracht hatte weil sie unter Schock stand, nicht gesehen. Kohaku sagte ihm das niemand sie dazubringen konnte die zwei Tage lang etwas zu essen. Sie hatte sich gestern wohl allein in den Wald zurück gezogen und war bis heute nicht ins Dorf zurück gekommen, egal was Kaseki versucht hatte.

Suikas Hände umklammerten den Türrahmen, bis ihre Fingerknöchel weiß waren, und biss auf ihre zitternde Unterlippe. Er konnte ihre Augen durch ihre Melnonenmaske nicht sehen, konnte sich aber vorstellen das sie kurz vor den Tränen stand.

Senkuu ließ einen leisen Seufzer los, und sagte "Du kannst ruhig rein kommen, Suika." und fügte hinzu "Du störst mich nicht. Und Gen geht es im Moment verhältnismäßig gut. Obwohl er wahrscheinlich noch eine Weile bewusstlos sein wird."

Sie zappelte kurz, sagte dann aber ein leises "Okay.", und setzte sich still auf den Platz neben ihm.

"Bist du..." eine kurze pause. Sie zog ihre Beine an ihre Brust und schaute auf Gen's Kleidung die ordentlich gefaltet am Kopf von seinem Lager lag. (Senkuu glaubte nicht das sie schon einmal direkt zu Gen geschaut hatte)

"Bist du sicher das er wieder aufwachen wird?" kam die unsichere Frage von ihr.

Senkuu überlegte wie er ihr darauf antworten sollte. 'Verdammt, in so etwas bin ich echt nicht gut' dachte er. 'Wie soll ich einem kleinen Mädchen so eine Frage beantworten?'

Er konnte nicht anders als nochmal zu seufzen bevor er antwortete. 

"Er hat mehrere Verletzungen, und Kopfwunden können sehr gefährlich sein, also ist es normal das er für eine Weile bewusstlos sein wird, da er sich erholen muss." er musste noch einmal seufzen ( 'Verdammt ich muss damit aufhören') "Aber es gibt im Moment keinen Grund warum er nicht wieder aufwachen sollte sobald es ihm besser geht." 

"Ich... Ich verstehe." antwortete sie. "Gen ist immer wirklich nett zu mir. Die meisten großen im Dorf dachten immer Suika ist seltsam und wahrscheinlich nutzlos, und die anderen Kinder wollten auch nie mit ihr spielen.", sie zog ihren Kopf zwischen ihre Beine, (Und ging zurück um in der 3 Person zu sprechen, bemerkte Senkuu.) "Kaseki hat zwar auf Suika aufgepasst, als ich ganz klein war, war aber eigentlich immer zu beschäftigt um mit ihr zu spielen. Gen hat nie gezögert." 

Sie machte eine Pause und überlegte offenbar wie sie weiterreden sollte. 

"An einem Tag haben wir sogar zusammen für jeden Blumenkronen gebastelt." sagte sie als (zum Glück wieder) ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht huschte. 

Stimmt. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Suika ihn an irgendeinem Tag eine Blumenkrone auf seinen Kopf gesetzt hatte. Sie hatte sich offensichtlich gefreut und es hatte ihn nicht gestört, also hatte er es nicht kommentiert und den restlichen Tag einfach aufbehalten. Sie lag auch noch irgendwo im Observatorium. 

"Der Mentalist bezeichnet sich selbst zwar immer als die oberflächlichste Person auf Erden, aber ich denke wir alle wissen dass er das nur so sagt." Er musste jetzt selber lächeln als er an ihn dachte.('Warte,was?Warum muss ich lächeln wenn ich an den verdammten Mentalisten denke?') 

" Stimmt er ist wirklich sehr nett." 

Suika schaute zu ihm hoch und lächelte ihn an. 

Senkuu tat das beste was er tun konnte.

Er lächelte zurück.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Senkuu, war Suika zufällig..? Oh.." Kohaku kam durch die Tür und sah zuerst zu ihm, dann zu Suika als sie sie erblickte. Sie hatte sich irgendwann neben Gen zusammengerollt und war eingeschlafen. Er hatte einfach eine Decke über sie gelegt.

"Sie ist vorhin eingeschlafen. Ich denke das sie soweit in Ordnung ist." sagte er. "Ich wollte dich mal was fragen, Kohaku." fügte er, mit leiser Stimme hinzu, um Suika nicht aufzuwecken, als sie reinkam und eine Schüssel Suppe vor ihm abstellte.

"Worum geht es?" fragte das Gorillamädchen ihn.  
"Irgendetwas wegen Gen?"

"Ähh, nein. Eigentlich wegen Suika."  
Er schaute auf das kleine Mädchen runter.

"Ich war nur... neugierig. Was ist eigentlich mit ihren Eltern? Ich mein ja nur welche Eltern wären damit in Ordnung wenn ihre acht jährige Tochter ihre Zeit fast nur mit Fremden verbringt? Die dazu noch von Dingen reden die keiner im Dorf versteht."

Kohaku blickte ihn sichtlich überrascht von der Art der Frage an. 

" Ah. Das." eine kurze Pause von ihr " Naja, ihr Vater ist noch vor ihrer Geburt gestorben und ihre Mutter von den Strapazen der Geburt. Kaseki hat auf sie aufgepasst als sie noch ein Baby war." sagte sie.

"Oh." kam bloß von Senkuu.

" >Oh.< Sagt er. Wie einfallsreich."

"Naja, mir war klar das sicher viele im Dorf durch Hungersnot gestorben sind." meinte er. "Immerhin besteht das Dorf aus gerademal rund vierzig Menschen."

"Hmm." Erwiderte Kohaku bloß. "Ich war damals glaube sieben oder acht Jahre alt, aber soweit ich mich erinnere waren die zwei glaube immer ganz nett." sie blickte mit einem leicht traurigen Blick auf Suika runter, und zog ihre Decke ein Stück höher. "Als sie bemerkt haben das sie ein Kind bekommen werden, haben sie sich wirklich gefreut. Es ist wirklich schade das sie nicht sehen können wie Suika groß wird."

"Wir können es immer noch tun, und wir können sicherstellen das sie dass sie in Sicherheit ist, während sie Erwachsen wird." 

Kohaku nickte ihm zustimmend zu.

"Ja, das werden wir tun."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suika schlief zwar die ganze Zeit über friedlich weiter, auch nachdem Kohakun wieder ging, Gens schlaf wurde jedoch irgendwann unruhig. Er fing an stark zu schwitzen und wörter zu murmeln, die meist wie " Nein.", "Bitte nicht!" oder "Es tut mir leid." klangen. Einmal galubte er "Bitte, schlag mich nicht mehr...Mama." aus den an sich inkorent angereiten Wörtern rauszuhören, schob den Gedanken was das bedeutet schnell zur Seite. 

Er wollte nicht wirklich darüber nachdenken, was es bedeutet wenn jemand soetwas in seinen Träumen sagt. Außerdem war Gen immer noch bewusstlos, und selbst wenn er wieder aufwacht sollte man ihn in seinem Zustand auf soetwas wahrscheinlich eher nicht ansprechen. Trotzdem... Ihm wurde irgendwie übel bei dem Gedanken was das bedeuten sollte. Noch konnte er, als er Gen nach Magmas angriff behandelte, einige der Narben die auf dem Körper des Mentalistem lagen unmöglich von Bühnenunfällen oder von einem Unfall im Sportunterricht (als er noch zur Schule ging) stammen konnten. Trotzdem, ob Gen dieses Thema jemals mit irgendjemandem besprechen wollte, wäre seine Entscheidung. Zu so etwas konnte man ihn nicht zwingen (auch wenn Senkuu nicht beurteilen konnte ob es besser wäre über so etwas zu sprechen oder nicht, egal wie schlau er war, auf emotionaler Ebene war er größtenteils eine Niete).

Gen war immer noch unruhig, und redete einigen Wirrwarr, als sich Suika neben ihm wieder regte.

"Gut geschlafen?" fragte er "Waren mindestens drei Stunden die du geschlafen hast."

"Huh?" Sie nahm einen Moment um richtig aufzuwachen und die Decke von ihren Schultern zu schieben. "Äh, ja ging so..."

Sie schaute auf Gens immer noch unruhiges Gesicht, als Senkuu neuen Schweiß von seiner Stirn abwischte. `Hoffentlich kriegt er kein Fieber´ dachte Senkuu.

"Was ist los mit ihm?" fragte Suika mit (wahrscheinlich unter ihrer Maske) besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Mach dir keine sorgen, bloß ein paar Albträume denke ich. Hat jeder mal."

Sie sah ihn immer noch besorgt an. Also versuchte er sein übliches Lächeln aufzusetzen, und sagte " Ich bin mir zu zehn Milliarden Prozent sicher das es ihm wieder besser gehen wird."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein perönlicher Lieblingspart hier, ist der mit Senkuu der die Blumenkrone aufbehält um Suika eine freude zu machen!  
> Und danke für über 100 Hits und 18 Kudos, (bis jetzt (; )  
> Nächstes Kapitel dann also mehr mini-Gen, das wird übrigens nicht als Erinnerung/Traum von Gen erzählt sondern einfach so als Einblick in die Vergangenheit mit mehreren verschiedenen Szenen wie die meisten Kapitel bis jetzt.  
> Dieses Kapitel war auch eine heidenareit.
> 
> Bitte kommentiert und lasst mich eure Meinung hören! Ich würde gerne wissen was ihr von meiner Geschichte haltet


	6. Karten&Cola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es war das erste Geburtstagsgeschenk das er in seinem Leben bekommen hatte.  
> Und auch das einzige...

" Deine Karte ist.." Eine dramatische Pause kam von dem älteren Mann mit den grauen Haaren und dem geflickten Mantel.Ein kleiner Junge mit zweifarbigem Haar schaute mit großen aufgeregten Augen zu ihm auf.

"Herz König! Nicht wahr?" Er zog die Karte aus dem Stapel und hielt sie dem Jungen hin. Dieser griff nach der Karte und seine Augen schienen nur noch größer zu werden. 

"Woooww!", er staunte "Wie hast du das gemacht?"

Der Mann konnte nicht anders als zu kichern, diese unverfälschte Neugier und Aufregung von Kindern war immer schön anzusehen. Auch wenn die blauen Flecken, die kratzter und die Tatsache das man unter den (ziemlich schmutzigen) Klamotten seine Rippen sehen konnte, diese Aufregung deutlich weniger anschaulich machte.

Er setzte ein sanftes Lächeln auf. 

"Willst du das ich es dir beibringe?" er fragte.

"Du... Du würdest?", fragte er zurück. 

"Sicher. Es geht eigentlich nur um Fingerfertigkeit, sobald man es verstanden muss man es nur noch üben." Er mischte das Deck alter Spielkarten neu, die er in der Hand hielt, während er ihm antwortete.

"..." Der kleine Junge zögerte kurz. Tanaka ist so ziemlich die einzige Person die jemals nett zu ihm war.

Er fühlte sich eigentlich mehr wie ein Elternteil als seine Mutter jemals getan hatte.

' Auf keinen Fall werde ich ihm das jemals sagen. Er wird wahrscheinlich denken ich spinne oder so. Auch wenn er immer so nett zu mir ist...'

"Danke." Sagte er als er ihm schließlich antwortete.

"Ich würde es gerne lernen."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sag mal, ist heute nicht dein Geburtstag?" Fragte Tanaka Gen. "Willst du da nicht irgendwas bestimmtes machen oder haben? "

" Huh?" Er schaute überrascht nach oben.

" Oh... Stimmt, heute ist ja... " Er stoppte kurz. " Nicht wirklich. Ich habe meinen Geburtstag nie wirklich beachtet... War einfach nie wirklich ein Thema."

'Herrje, diese Frau ist wirklich furchtbar. Kinder sollten an ihrem Geburtstag verwöhnt werden.' Dachte er, als er auf den zweifarbigen Kopf runter guckte. 

'Ich würde ihn ja gerne aus dieser Situation rausholen, aber ein obdachloser alter Mann kann da bloß wenig tun' Er ließ einen schweren seufzer los. 

"Nun, das müssen wir ändern, nicht wahr? Wie wäre es wenn wenn wir uns eine Cola holen gehen? Ich habe noch genügend Pfandflaschen um uns beiden welche zu holen."

"Cola?" fragte Gen. "Schmeckt das Gut?" 

"Sicher. Ich bevorzuge zwar Tee, aber Cola schmeckt auch gut."

"Dann...Ich meine... Wenn es wirklich okay ist?" Der letzte Teil kam eher als Frage anstelle einer Aussage raus. 

"Natürlich ist es okay! Es ist immerhin dein Geburtstag! Ahh, wo wir grade dabei sind, wie alt wirst du heute eigentlich? Acht?"

"Sieben..." 

"Sieben! Das perfekte Alter für deine erste Cola, würde ich sagen. Komm schon lass uns gehen."

"..." Gen zögerte, und fummelte an seinem kurzen, dünnen, Hemd.

"Ist was?"

Ein schüchternes kleines Lächeln kam auf Gens Gesicht.

"Nein.. Lass uns gehen."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Und?"

"Huh?" 

"Wie schmeckt dir die Cola?"

"Achso." Gen hielt die kalte Flasche in der Hand. Er schaute zu Tanaka und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. "Es schmeckt wirklich gut!"

'Verdammt, warum ist er eigentlich so niedlich? Es sollte Kindern verboten sein, so niedlich zu sein. Ahhhh, wenn er nur nicht so eine schlechte Mutter hätte. Er wurde einfach in diese schlechte Situation hineingeboren... So etwas hat er einfach nicht verdient.' Tanaka schaute auf Gens zweifarbigen Kopf runter, der neben ihm auf der Parkbank saß. 

"Sag mal, gibt es irgendetwas was du mal unbedingt machen willst?"

"Meine Haare scwarz färben." Antwortete Gen.

"Deine Haare scwarz färben? Die sind doch in Ordnung so wie sie sind."

"Die anderen Kinder sagen immer meine Haare sind komisch, und die eine Seite wächst einfach schneller als die andere. Es ist nervig."

"Aha..." 

'In der Schule wird er auch noch gemobbt. Dabei ist er noch in der Grundschule.' Tanaka schaute auf Gens Hände. In der einen hielt er die Flasche Cola in der anderen hielt er immer noch das alte Kartenset.Sie waren auch ziemlich knochig und zerkratzt.

"Willst du die Karten behalten?" Fragte er Gen.

"Was? Aber sie gheören doch dir."

"Ich brauche sie nicht mehr. Außerdem kannst du dann den Kartentrick weiter üben. Ich kann dir sogar noch ein paar mehr beibringen wenn du willst." 

Gens augen leuchteten fast unmerklich auf. "Du würdest mir noch mehr davon beibringen!?", kam die aufgeregte Frage von dem sieben jährigen Jungen. 

"Natürlich, wann immer du willst. Du musst nur fragen."

"Okay." sagte Gen einfach.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Für Gen war Tanaka der einzige Erwachsene, nein eigentlich die einzige Person, die Gen jemals wirklich angesehen hatte, oder der jemals mit ihm geredet hatte. Jeder andere sah ihm nicht in die Augen, nannte ihn die verschiedensten Namen (außer seinem richtigen), oder schlug ihn. Tanaka tat nichts davon. Er sah ihn immer an, er nannte ihn immer Gen (oder Gen-chan manchmal) und er schlug ihn nie. Im gegenteil, immer wenn er ihn berührte war es sanft. Ganz anders als seine Mutter.  
Gen wusste natürlich, Tanaka war ein alter Mann, noch dazu lebte er auf der Straße. Und Natürlich lebte niemand ewig. Als er jedoch erfuhr, das er Tanaka nicht wieder sehen würde, weinte er nicht. Auch wenn er es gern getan hätte, er tat es nicht. Er wusste einfach nicht was er in so einer Situation tun sollte und er hatte niemand der es ihm zeigen konnte.

Das einzige was er tun konnte war, die Karten, die Tanaka ihm zu seinem siebten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte aufzuheben. Er war aus irgendeinem Grund nicht dazu in der Lage zu weinen. Also was sollte er sonst tun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicht vergessen! Cola ist eigentlich ziemlich ungesund (:
> 
> Autor : Hier ist Tanaka, ein super freundlicher alter Mann, der nett zu Gen ist und gerne Tee trinkt. Ich bin sicher ihr werdet ihn alle mögen.
> 
> Auch der Autor : Tschüss Tanaka.
> 
> In der Hofpause, ich und ein paar andere Leute :  
> Autor:Ich brauche einen Namen für einen alten, netten obdachlosen Mann der gerne Tee trinkt.  
> Otaku (Person1): Gab es da nicht einen in Black Butler, der gerne Tee trinkt? Der der früher der Butler war.  
> Autor : Hieß der nicht auch Sebastian?  
> Person2: Das war der Hund.  
> Autor : Ach so stimmt.  
> Otaku : Tanaka hieß der glaub ich.  
> Autor: Okay ich nehme den Namen.  
> (Person 3 war auch noch da.)  
> Person 4(kein Otaku) : Muss ich eure Sprache verstehen?
> 
> Ich freu mich über Kommentare!


	7. Gefühle und Senkuu? Er doch nicht!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Kapitel ist wieder ein bisschen kürzer geworden aber hier (an die die das Lesen😅) für euch.   
> Und wenn ihr mir Feedback geben wollt schreibt mir bitte Kommentare.

"Senkuu!", rief Chrome als er durch die Tür trat. "Wir brauchen mal deine Hilfe." 

"Huh? Was ist los?", fragte Senkuu. Er war damit beschäftigt Wundsalbe herzustellen, mit Hilfe von Suika, um Gens Wunden besser behandeln zu können. Seine Heilung würde damit hoffentlich schneller voranschreiten.

"Nun, das ist irgendetwas mit dem Generator nicht in Ordnung, und wir können nicht genau sagen was falsch ist. Ich glaube eins der Zahnräder ist kaputt gegangen, aber wie schon gesagt, wir können das Problem nicht finden.", meinte Chrome, als er sich verlegen am Kopf rieb.

"Der Generator?! Ist das dein Ernst?!", rief Senkuu entsetzt aus. "Ich geh mir das gleich anschauen. Suika." Er schaute zu ihr rüber. "Meinst du, du kannst so lange auf Gen aufpassen?"

Sie nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. "Natürlich kann ich das! Suika macht sich auch nützlich!"

"Gut. Wenn irgendwas ist, hol Hilfe, Okay?" 

"Ja! Mach ich."

Senkuu verließ die Hütte zusammen mit Chrome und Suika war das erste mal seit dem Unfall allein mit dem bewusstlosen Gen.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chrome hatte recht, einem der Zahnräder sind Zähne abgebrochen. Aber weil es hinter den anderen lag mussten sie erstmal die anderen Zahnräder abnehmen um das neue (dankeschön Kaseki) zu befestigen und dann alle anderen auch wieder befestigen.

"Ähm... Senkuu?", fragte Chrome neben ihm zögernd.

"Ich bin hier gleich fertig keine Sorge.", sagte er bloß.

"Äh, nein, darum geht es gar nicht. Nun ja...", er zögerte und rieb sich den Nacken. "Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen ob es dir gut geht. Du weißt schon, wegen der Situation mit Gen und so. Ihr steht euch schließlich ziemlich nahe oder?" Es war offensichtlich für Chrome und alle anderen um Senkuu das er in den letzten Tagen kaum geschlafen hatte, und sein Essen hatte er immer nur zur Hälfte aufgegessen. Er war die ganzen letzten Tage eigentlich immer bei Gen und wollte bis jetzt niemanden sonst seine Überwachung überlassen. 

"Mir geht es zu 10 Milliarden Prozent gut.", erwiderte er bloß. "Ich würde mir eher sorgen um Suika machen. Sie fühlt sich offenbar schuldig wegen dem Unfall." Als Senkuu realisierte was Chrome noch gesagt hatte schnellte sein Kopf nach oben.

"Was hast du gesagt?"

"Häh? Ob es dir.."

"Nein, nicht das.", unterbrach er. "Du meintest Gen und ich stehen uns nahe. Was meinst du damit?"

"Nun ja... Ihr steht euch doch nahe oder? Ihr seid fast immer zusammen."

"Stopp da. Gen und ich arbeiten bloß zusammen. Besser gesagt er nervt mich, wenn ich arbeiten will" Senkuu wusste am besten dass das eine Lüge war. Er fühlte sich in Gegenwart des Mentalisten immer wohl. Auch wenn dieser im Moment bewusstlos war, fühlte er sich deutlich wohler wenn er in seiner Nähe war.

"Bist du dir da wirklich sicher?", fragte Chrome ungläubig. Senkuu war nicht in der Lage jemanden zu belügen. Egal wie sehr er es versuchte. Es lag einfach in seiner Natur ehrlich zu sein.

"Sicher bin ich mir Sicher. Was für eine blöde Frage."

'Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das Chrome eigentlich recht hat. Ich und Gen stehen uns nahe. Aber das an sich bedeutet schließlich nichts. Oder?' Sein Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen als Kaseki zu den beiden dazukam.

"Ohhh. Seid ihr mit der Reparatur etwa schon fertig? Wie schade."

"Ja, ja, wie auch immer ich werde zurück zu Suika gehen, ich muss noch die Wundsalbe fertig machen."

Nachdem Senkuu wieder verschwunden war, fragte Chrome "Senkuu ist überhaupt nicht in Ordnung, oder?"

"Ja das sieht man."

"Und er macht sich wirklich Sorgen um Gen, und findet ihn auch kein bisschen nervig oder?"

"Ja.", seufzte Kaseki als Antwort.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senkuu hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie auf Gen aufpassen sollte. Aber jetzt wo sie alleine mit der zweiten Person aus der modernen Welt war. Kam dieser seltsame Druck im Bauch zurück, den sie die letzten Tage schon hatte. 

"Es tut Suika leid.", sagte sie um die Stille zu füllen. "Es ist Suikas Schuld dass du verletzt bist."  
.  
.  
.  
"Ich wollte das wirklich nicht." Sie konnte spüren wie schon wieder neue Tränen in ihren Augen aufstiegen. Sie hatte schon genug geweint, also wischte sie sie schnell unter ihrer Maske weg. Sie schaute auf Gen. Sein Gesicht war verschwitzt und man konnte deutliches Unbehagen auf ihm erkennen.

'Hat er einen Albtraum?', dachte das kleine Mädchen. Sie holte ein feuchtes Tuch um den Schweiß von seiner Stirn zu wischen. Sie bemerkte das Gen wärmer war als zuvor. Und das diese Wärme wahrscheinlich keine gesunde Körperwärme war bemerkte sie auch.

'Das ist schlecht.', dachte sie. 'Er hat Fieber. Ich muss irgendwas tun. Aber was?' Sie schaute sich im Raum um. Irgendwas musste es geben das ihr helfen konnte. Senkuu hatte ganz sicher etwas für so einen Fall vorbereitet. Er dachte schließlich immer über alles nach. In der Hütte standen zwar mehrere beschriftete Gläser, aber Suika hatte absolut keine Ahnung was diese Schriftzeichen bedeuten sollten.

'Genau! Ich sollte Hilfe holen, hat Senkuu gesagt! Am besten ich hole ihn. Er weiß am besten was hier zu tun ist. Wohin ist er nochmal gegangen?' Suika geriet in Panik. Wohin wollte Chrome ihn bringen? Sie hatte nicht wirklich zugehört.

Egal! Sie musste ihn einfach suchen, so schnell wie möglich! Sie stand auf und legte ein feuchtes Tuch auf Gens Stirn bevor sie aus der Hütte rannte um Senkuu zu suchen.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Bescheuerter Chrome. Was redet der schon wieder für einen Mist?! Jetzt mal im Ernst, dieser..' Senkuu wurde mitten in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen als er sah das Suika auf ihn zukam. 

"Suika? Was ist passiert?"

"Senkuu... Ich glaube,Gen hat Fieber und Suika weiß nicht was sie tun soll." 

"Fieber?!", rief Senkuu aus.' Das ist schlecht, ich hab zwar Fiebersenkende Mittel hergestellt, aber wegen seinen Verletzungen ist er schon ziemlich schwach.. "

"Gut das du mich geholt hast Suika. Lass uns gehen."


	8. Allein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Während die Leute um ihn herum sich um seine körperliche Gesundheit sorgen machen, ist Gen in Alpträumen und Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit gefangen. Dabei ist er ganz allein...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ab hier werden sich langsam die Perspektiven von Senkuu un den anderen, und Gens (Traum-/Erinnerungs-) Perspektive, in den Kapiteln zusammenfügen.

Suika hatte (leider) recht geahbt. Gen hatte Fieber bekommen. Fieber, bis zu 42° Grad... Er schwitzte stark, und sie mussten ständig das kalte nasse Tuch auf seiner Stirn erneuern.

Außerdem wurde Suika, als Gen nach anderthalb Tagen immer noch kein Zeichen der Besserung zeigte, immer unruhiger. Dazu hatte sie Probleme länger als ein paar Minuten stillzusitzen.

"Suika.", suefzte Senkuu, als das kleine Mädchen zumx-ten mal aufstand um ihre Hände irgendwie beschäftigen zu können. "Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, aber du musst dich beruhigen. So wirst du Gen auch nicht weiterhelfen."

"Aber!...", erwiderte sie.

"Ich weis. Ich weis.", fing er an. "Aber trotzdem. Ich habe ihm bereits Fiebersenkende Medikamente verabreicht. Mehr als zu warten das sie anschlagen können wir im Moment nicht tun,", eklärte er dem acht jährigen Kind. "Auch wenn ich gerne mehr tun würde, unsere möglichkeiten sind wohl oder übel begrenzt." 

"..." Sie setzte sich wieder neben ihm. "Ja... Ich weis das aber ich... Suika fühlt sich immer noch schuldig. Ohne sie wäre Gen erst gar nicht verletzt worden.." 

"Du weist dass das zu 10 Milliarde Prozent Schwachsinn ist, oder?", erwiderte er. "Und wie ich dir schon mehrmals gesagt habe, Gen wird dir genau dasselbe sagen, und alle anderen auch." Er schaute zu ihr runter. Und sie schaute ihm (wahrscheinlich) in die Augen.

"Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht.", meinte sie, als sie wieder nach unten auf den Boden schaute. 

"Wahrscheinlich? Weist du noch mit wem du hier redest? Ich habe immer recht. Mit allem." , meinte er und setzte sein typisches Grinsen auf. "Kukuku. Jetzt mal im Ernst."

Ein Kichern kam von seiner Seite. "Stimmt, du hattest bisher immer Recht. Dann wird es Gen auch wieder gut gehen, sowie du gesagt hast!"

"Hab ich dir das nicht die ganze Zeit gesagt?"

'Ich hoffe Ich behalte auch dieses mal Recht.'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Er wusste noch, das er immer neidisch zu den anderen Kindern in der Schule geschaut hatte, wenn sie ihr Bento in der Schule auspackten oder Geld für Mittagessen in der Schule dabei hatten. Dasselbe wenn Kinder aus seiner Klasse Geburtstag hatten und am nächsten Tag mit ihren neuen Klamotten oder Handys oder was auch immer sie bekommen hatten damit angaben. Er wusste das er von seiner Mutter nie solche Dinge bekommen würde, das sie ihn auch nie von der Schule abholen würde wie andere Eltern es manchmal tun. Aber trotzdem. Er war neidisch auf die anderen Kinder.

Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, erschien ihm das seinerseits eigentlich ziemlich materialistisch. Er war am Leben, oder? Er konnte trotz der schlechten Umgebung in der er Geboren wurde zur Schule gehen oder? Seine Mutter hinterließ ihm auch in relativ regelmäßigen genug Essen im Kühlschrank damit er nicht verhungerherte. Aber trotzdem war er oberflächlich. Trotzdem wollte er immer mehr haben als er schon hatte. Dabei hatte er (aus seiner Perspektive) doch eigentlich genug um zu überleben. Aber vielleicht einmal von der Schule abgeholt zu werden. Oder einmal wirklich neue Klamotten zu bekommen die nicht vorher schon im Müll waren. Oder..., bloß einmal eine Umarmung von seiner Mutter zu bekommen, und nicht nur von ihr berührt zu werden wenn sie ihn schlug oder trat, das währe wahrscheinlich schon genug für ihn...

Außer... Tanaka war eigentlich immer nett zu ihm. Er hatte ihn nie geschlagen, er hatte Gen auch immer bei seinen Hausaufgaben geholfen und als einziger seinen Geburtstag mit ihm gefeiert. Er meinte immer, er würde ihn gerne von seiner Mutter wegholen, aber ein abreitsloser und obdachloser alter Mann könne da leider nichts tun...

Am Ende wurde er auch von Tanaka verlassen, selbst, wenn er das nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Er wollte es sicher nicht tun. Trotzdem. Er hatte es getan. 

Herzinfarkt, hatten die Notärzte ihm gesagt, als er zu der Brücke kam um Tanaka zu besuchen. Irgendjemand hatte offenbar einen Krankenwagen gerufen, als die Person Tanaka fand, aber... Es war zu spät um ihn zu retten. Man konnte einfach nichts mehr tun.

Das waren eigentlich die einzigen Dinge über die er den ganzen Tag über nachdachte, sobald er nach Hause kam und seine Hausaufgaben erledigt hatte (abgesehen davon seiner Mutter aus dem Weg zu gehen).

Abgesehen davon. Gen war einfach... komisch. Die Kinder in seiner Schule machten das immer wieder klar. Und er selbst wusste das auch sehr gut. Er redete nie mit den Leuten in der Schule, es sei denn die Lehrer sprechen ihn an. Er saß in den Pausen immer alleine und seine Haare waren aus irgendeinem Grund zweifarbig. 

Er wusste, er wurde definitiv mit komplett schwarzen Haaren geboren. Aber nachdem er an irgendeinem Tag wieder einmal zusammengeschlagen im (schmutzigen) Badezimmer aufgewacht ist, war die eine Hälfte seiner Haare einfach weiß. Er wusste vom Tag davor nur, dass er schlimmer als die meisten anderen Tage war. Er hatte mindestens drei Tage lang nichts gegessen. Er wurde eine ganze Woche lang, jeden Tag, mindestens einmal geschlagen oder getreten. Er konnte die ganze Zeit über nicht schlafen, weil die Schmerzen zu groß waren. Am Ende war er im Bad zusammengebrochen, und am nächsten Morgen war dann die Hälfte seiner Haare weiß.

Seine Mutter hatte ihn nur seltsam angesehn und das einzige was sie sagte war: "Monster.", und "Ich weiß nicht mal, warum jemand wie du überhaupt am Leben ist." An dem Tag hatte sie ihn nicht einmal geschlagen. Sie war einfach aus der Wohnung gegangen und hatte Gen allein gelassen.

An dem Tag bemerkte er. Er war einsam. Niemand wollte ihn haben. Weshalb war er überhaupt am Leben? Fragte er sich. Er wusste es nämlich nicht. 

Selbst wenn er knapp anderthalb Jahre später Tanaka kennenlernte. Diese Verbindung hielt nur für sehr kurze Zeit. Er war vorher schon viel zu lange allein...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😐😶Bin ich böse? Wahrscheinlich ein bisschen. Aber ich verspreche euch ich liebe Gen wirklich! 
> 
> ACHTUNG!!!  
> Wenn ihr Ideen habt was ich in der Geschichte einfügen könnte, insbesondere Ideen für mehr Gen flashbacks, dann schreibt sie bitte in die Kommentare! Dann könnte ich die Geschichte vielleicht besser ausbauen. Ich hab zwar den größte ungefähren Verlauf der Geschichte schon geplant, aber eure Ideen sind bei mir immer willkommen.
> 
> Abgesehen davon, habt ihr eigentlich Tanaka gemocht?
> 
> EDIT: Durch extremen stress, egal ob physischer oder psychischen (oder beides) können Haare innerhalb von sehr kurzer Zeit weiß werden. Das ist eigentlich mein größter headcanon für Gen. Später hat er seine Haare einfach für eine gewisse Zeit lang immer komplett schwarz gefärbt.


	9. eine einzelne Träne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein bisschen SenGen? Ein bisschen Angst? Bitte.

Gens Fieber ging nicht runter. Dabei war es schon drei Tage her dass es ausgebrochen war. Zwischendurch wurde es sogar noch höher, ging aber zum Glück wieder auf die ursprüngliche Temperatur zurück.  
Letztendlich wurden Schichten eingeteilt um nach Gen zu schauen, nachdem Senkuu vor Kohaku durch Erschöpfung kollabiert ist.

Die Träume von Gen wurden auch immer unruhiger, sein zuerst leises flüstern wurden immer lauter bis er manchmal fast schrie und es schwer war den bewusstlosen jungen Mann zu beruhigen. Er redete häufig schnell und man konnte ihn nicht immer verstehen, aber es klang eigentlich immer so als würde er leiden.

Kohaku und Chrome fingen natürlich viel von Gens Traumgesprächen auf. Aber wahrscheinlich, selbst wenn sie verstanden worum es ging, waren so etwas wie Kindesmissbrauch oder Vernachlässigung in einem Dorf mit rund vierzig Einwohnern einfach keine 'Sache'.

'Wenn man soetwas Sache nennen darf.', dachte. Senkuu. 'Ich würd in diesem einen Fall gerne Falsch liegen, aber ich denke nicht dass ich es tue.' Er rieb sich am Nacken. Diese Angewohnheit hatte er einfach nicht abgelegt. 'Wenn... Sobald er wieder aufwacht, sollte ich ihn dazu bringen darüber zu reden?', fragte er sich selbst. 'Das ist Ironischer Weise ja eigentlich sein Fachgebiet. Mit sowas kenn ich mich wirklich nicht aus.'

Senkuu fuhr fort den Verband um Gens Bein zu wechseln, als er plötzlich etwas nasses auf seiner Hand spürte. 

Eine einzelne Träne. 

'Warum Weine ich?... Das ist doch sonst nicht meine Art.' Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ganz ehrlich. Er würde jetzt gerne Weinen. Diese Ungewissheit wann und ob Gen wieder aufwachen würde machte ihn fertig, aber es kamen einfach nicht mehr Tränen. Außerdem würde Suika ganz sicher bald wieder zurück kommen und er konnte sich nicht erlauben vor ihr zu weinen. Er musste mit soetwas klarkommen. Er hatte schließlich vor die gesamte Menschheit ims moderne Zeitalter zurückzubringen dabei könnten noch viel schlimmere Dinge passieren.

'Schlimmer als Gen zu verlieren?', dachte er. Da konnte er sich eigentlich nichts mehr drunter vorstellen. Früher war nichts wichtiger für ihn als die Wissenschaft. Dann hatte sich dieser verdammte Mentalist in seinen persönlichen Raum eingeschlichen bis er anfing ihn zu mögen... Nein, nicht mögen, er fing an Gen zu lieben. Liebe. Das war eigentlich immer unvorstellbar für ihn. Komplett unlogisch, sowas überließ er Taiju umd Yuzuhira. Aber scheinbar konnte man gegen die Liebe wirklich nichts tun...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suika stand in der Tür und sah zu Senkuu. Sie sah wie eine einzelne Träne aus seinem Auge floss und er sich auf die Lippe biss. Er sah aus als würde er noch mehr weinen, tat es aber nicht. Stattdessen fuhr er fort den Verband um Gens Bein zu wechseln.

'Sollte Suika da jetzt reingehen?' Das Mädchen war sich dabei nicht sicher. 'Vielleicht ist das der Falsche Augenblick.', entschied sie und drehte sich um. Sie machte sich auf den Weg um ihren Hund zu suchen. Sie wird sich für eine Weile sicher auch anders beschäftigen können.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Tag war Suika neben ihm, nachdem er sich für drei Stunden hingelegt hatte und versuchte zu schlafen (Kohaku und Chrome hatten nicht weniger zugelassen).

Ruri hatte ihnen vorhin Essen genracht und Suika hatte tatsächlich die ganze Schüssel gegessen, Senkuu etwas mehr als die Hälfte. Jetzt saßen die beiden in einer unangenehmen Stille nebeneinander.

Stille. Gen war still. Es schien als hätte er ausnahmsweise mal einen ruhigen erholsamen Schlaf. Er redete nicht im Schlaf und sein Fieber schien, langsam, endlich wieder runterzugehen. Es war wirklich beruhigend für Senkuu

"Suika! Senkuu!", Ruris stimme kam von draußen. Sie steckte ihren Kopf in den Raum. "Habt ihr schon gegessen? Braucht ihr noch was?"

"Suika ist satt, danke", sagte das kleine Mädchen.

"Ich auch.", meinte er. Er schaute nicht mal von dem Fleck an der Wand weg, den er seit mindestens zwanzig Minuten angeschaut hatte.

"Verstanden." Sie gab den beiden ein snaftes Lächeln. "Sagt einfach Bescheid wenn ihr etwas braucht.

Sie nahm die beiden Schüsseln und stellte Senkuus mit den Resten auf den Tisch. Suikas nahm sie mit und ließ die beiden erneut in ihrer erdrückenden Stille zurück.

Suika fummelte mit ihren Fingern an ihrem Kleid herum und überlegte scheinbar, ob sie sagen sollte was in ihrem Kopf vorging. Schließlich fragte sie schüchtern:

"Senkuu?"

"Hmm." Er wusste nicht wie er antworten sollte also ließ er nur einen erkennbaren laut raus um zu zeigen das er zuhörte.

"Meinst..." Sie zögerte. "Meinst du... Gen ist sauer auf-"

"Natürlich nicht.", unterbrach er sie schnell, bevor sie weiterreden konnte. "Gen würde nie sauer auf dich sein. Nicht deswegen." Er drehte sich zu ihr und schaute Todernst in ihre Brillengläser. "Das war nicht deine Schuld.", fügte er hinzu. "Und niemand gibt dir die Schuld dafür."

"Senkuu..." sagte sie. Plötzlich schreckte sie hoch.

"Was ist...?", fragte er. Dann drehte er sich um als er das stöhnen hörte. Es kam von Gen, aber es war diesmal kein Alptraum. Stattdessen bemerkte er, dass seine Augen unter seinen Augenlidern flackerten.

Langsam. Ganz langsam, um seine Augen an das Licht zu gewöhnen, öffnete Gen seine Augen.

Er wachte endlich auf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe ewig gebraucht um das Kapitel zu schreiben,(obwohl es ziemlich kurz ist) aber ich hab an jedem Tag in der Woche entweder Tests, Klassenarbeiten oder Vorträge (und war krank, da funktioniert mein Gehirn immer nicht). Fazit ganz schön viel Stress grade.
> 
> Ich habe grade Schloss im Himmel geguckt und anschließend entschieden endlich dieses Kapitel fertigzustellen.
> 
> Und nochmal falls ihr Ideen für diese Geschichte habt, ich höre sie gerne. Ich kann nicht versprechen, werde aber versuchen sie einzubauen.


	10. Eine Person weint (und eine fast)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muhahahaha!!!!! Ich bin immer noch am Leben! 😈😈😈
> 
> (Ich hab das hier gefühlt ewig nicht mehr Aktualisiert(fast zwei Wochen!), aber ich habe hier über 1k Wörter geschafft, was schwerer ist als es klingt. Seht das am besten als verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk😉)

"Wie fühlst du dich Mentalist?", fragte Senkuu. Die anfängliche Aufregung von Gens erwachen war verschwunden, wobei Suika anfing zu weinen, selbst er hätte beinahe vor Glück angefangen zu weinen (natürlich würde er das nie zugeben) konnte es sich aber verkneifen. Am Ende musste er Suika rausschicken mit der Argumentation das sie den anderen bescheid sagen sollte das Gen endlich aufgewacht war (er hätte sie gern dableiben lassen aber er musste in Ruhe Gens Zustand überprüfen).

"Ich weiß nicht." Seine Stimme war dolle heiser und kratzig, weil er sie solange nicht benutzt hatte. Senkuu half ihm sich so gut wie möglich aufzusetzen um etwas Wasser zu trinken. Das allein verbrauchte offenbar schon unmengen von Gens Energie als er sich sofort wieder hinlegen musste. 

"Mein Kopf tut weh, alles andere eigentlich auch." Normalerweise würde Gen sicher nicht so frei und komplett ohne Vorsicht sprechen, aber seine Augen waren schon wieder halb geschlossen und er war kurz davor wieder einzuschlafen. 

"Verständlich. Du hast mehrere Prellungen, Knochenbrüche und eine Kopfwunde.", meinte Senkuu als er begann seine Wunden aufzuzählen, während er damit beschäftigt war das feuchte Tuch auf Gens Stirn zu erneuern.

"Zusätzlich hast du seit mehreren Tagen Fieber. Die anderen haben sich ziemlich viel Sorgen um dich gemacht, Suika ganz besonders." 

"Hmm, Suika? Ich hoffe sie macht sich keine Vorwürfe. Sie hat vorhin geweint. Ich sollte wahrscheinlich noch mit ihr reden.", meinte er. 

Als nächstes machte sich Senkuu daran Gens Verletzungen zu überprüfen und die Verbände zu wechseln. Als erstes fing er an die Verbände um seine Rippen zu lockern. Gen ließ dabei ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen los und Senkuu musste dabei unweigerlich zusammen zucken. 

"Solltest du wahrscheinlich, sie war fast die ganze Zeit über hier mit mir." 

"Mit dir? Du hast dir doch wohl keine Sorgen um mich gemacht, richtig Senkuu-chan?", fragte Gen heiser und außer Atem.

"Ich? Als ob ich mir um jemanden wie dich Sorgen machen würde." 

Das war eine Lüge. Das war eine sehr große Lüge und Senkuu wusste das. Seine Sorgen um Gen hatten ihn fast wahnsinnig gemacht, trotzdem behielt er seinen normalen leicht spottenden Ton bei, und ließ sich nichts anmerken.

"Wir brauchen jede Arbeitskraft die wir kriegen können und ich bin eben der einzige hier der sich halbwegs mit Medizinischen behandlungen auskennt. Als ob ich dich einfach so sterben lassen würde.", sagte er.

"Ah..." Seine Augen waren bereits kurz davor wieder zuzufallen. Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser. "Natürlich ist das das einzige was für dich von Bedeutung ist Senkuu-chan..." Das Ende des Satztes war nur noch ein Flüstern und seine Augen waren geschlossen. Sein Atem wurde gleichmäßig. Senkuu legte vorsichtig die neuen Verbände an und zog Gens Decke über seine Schultern. 

"Idiot.", zischte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Natürlich hab ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Er musste sich die Tränen in seinen verkneifen... 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"CHROME!KOHAKU!" 

Chrome ließ beinahe die dinge die er in seinen Händen hielt fallen als er Suikas Stimme seinen Namen schreien hörte. Das letzte mal hatte sie so geschrien als Gen den Unfall hatte und sie ins Dorf gerannt kam. Er drehte sich geschockt um und sah Suika auf die beiden zurennen. 

"Suika!? Was ist los?", fragte er besorgt.

"Ist irgendwas passiert!?", kam gleichzeitig von Kohaku.

"Gen ist...!", fing sie hektisch an. "Aufgewacht! Gen ist aufgewacht!", rief sie aus.

Zuerst kam ein kleiner Schock über Kohakus Gesicht, dann Freude in ihren Augen und ein großes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Bist du dir da auch ganz sicher, Suika?!", fragte Kohaku laut.

"Ja! Suika hat es mit ihren eigenen Augen gesehen, zusammen mit Senkuu! Er hat gesagt ich soll euch bescheid sagen das Gen aufgewacht ist."

Chrome konnte spüren wie Tränen in seinen Augen anfingen zu stechen. Er griff nach Suikas Schultern. "Das ist krass!", rief er mit einem riesigem Lächeln. "Das ist wirklich krass, Suika!"

"Ja... ist es.", sagte sie zögernd. Das riesige Lächeln dass sie bisjetzt trug stockte und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe während sie auf den Boden schaute. "Das ist... toll."

"Suika?", fragte Chrome beunruhigt. "Was ist mit dir? Geht es dir gut?"

"Ja, Suika geht es gut. Es ist bloß..." Sie schluckte das Ende ihres Satzes runter.

"Worüber machst du dir Sorgen, Suika?", fragte Kohaku besorgt als sie sich zu ihr runterbeugte. "Gen ist doch wieder aufgewacht. Auch wenn er noch nicht wieder in top Form ist, nach einer Weile wird es ihm sicher wieder besser gehen, schließlich haben wir Senkuu. Dank ihm wird es Gen sicher bald wieder gut gehen.", versuchte sie zu argumentieren um Suika aufzuheitern.

"Das... Das ist es nicht. Suika weiß, mit Senkuus hilfe wird Gen ganz sicher wieder gesund.", erwiderte sie.

"Was ist es dann? Wenn nicht um Gen, worüber machst du dir Sorgen?", wollte Chrome wissen.

"Nur... Was ist wenn... Was ist wenn Gen jetzt keine Zeit mehr mit mir verbringen will?!", rief sie, mit Tränen die unter ihrem Helm flossen, aus. "Es ist Suikas schuld dass Gen verletzt wurde!" Sie drückte ihre Hände zu Feusten zusamme und ihre Stimme wurde bei jedem Wort lauter. Die Tränen flossen immer stärker. "Er gibt Suika ganz sicher die Schuld und will jetzt nicht mehr-"

"SUIKA!", unterbrach Kohaku das kleine Mädchen. Sie schaute ihr in die Augen(oder in ihre Brillengläser, hinter denen ihre Augen versteckt waren). Suika schaute überrascht zu ihr hoch. "Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich?!", rief sie ungläubig aus. "Gen hat dich gern, jeder hier tut, und niemand hier gibt dir wegen diesem Unfall die Schuld. Denn das ist was es war, ein bescheuerter, dämlicher Unfall den keiner hier haben wollte, und woran absolut niemand Schuld hat, der aber trotzdem passiert ist. Von allen Leuten hier ist Gen der letzte der dir die Schuld dafür geben würde. Dafür ist er viel zu nett, nicht wahr? ", meinte sie. Chrome stimmte ihr mit einem energischen nicken zu. "Sie hat recht Suika!", sagte er.

Sie schaute zurück auf den Boden. Ihre Tränen fielen immer noch auf den Boden. "Gen ist eine wirklich nette Person.", sagte sie leise. 

"Genau, Suika! Und er wird jetzt sicher nicht damit aufhören nett zu sein!", meinte Chrome. 

"Und... Und er hat er mir so viele Dinge gezeigt und hat sich nie über mich beschwert..." 

"Suika.", sagte Kohaku mit ernster und ruhiger Stimme. "Du wirst sicher bald mit Gen reden können, und wenn wir dich nicht davon überzeugen können dass das nicht deine Schuld war, er wird dir genau dasselbe sagen. Okay?" 

Suika wischte ihre Tränen weg. 

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also hier ist das Ding: Bnha schreiben hab ich in letzter Zeit glaube ich ein bisschen (viel) bevorzugt (zusätzlich hatte ich ziemlich viel Schule zu erledigen), also hat das ne ganze weile auf sich warten lassen.  
> Ich hab auch das Gefühl dass Bnha schreiben mir zumindest an manchen Stellen ein bisschen leichter fällt? Liegt 1. Daran das die Persönlichkeiten in Dr. Stone alle komplett unterschiedlich sind. Bnha Charaktere haben auch alle komplexe Persönlichkeiten, aber in Dr. Stone gibt es niemanden der irgendwo Ähnlichkeiten mit jemand anderem hat.  
> 2\. Ich schreibe meine Bnha Shinsou fics FAST nur aus einer Perspektive bis jetzt (funktioniert da Irgendwie besser, bei Dr. Stone funktioniert der Mix aus mehren irgendwie besser. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum.), bei Dr. Stone sind es immer mehrere Perspektiven die entweder Parallel oder nacheinander ablaufen.  
> 3.Ich vergesse immer an wichtigen Stellen Suikas Wörtliche Rede in der 3 Person zu schreiben! 😵(muss ich dann immer ändern)
> 
> Jetzt sind zwar Weihnachtsferien, aber mein Bruder kommt morgen zu Besuch und wir zwei gehen ins Kino! (Star Wars) Zu Heiligabend werde ich dazu genötigt Zeit mit meiner doofen hälfte der Familie zu verbringen, die echt extrem anstrengend sein können. Und am wichtigsten ist das mein Vater danach noch hierher kommt! Ich seh ihn nicht sooft also werde ich erstmal Zeit mit ihm verbringen.
> 
> Also falls jemand hier in Zukunft auf regelmäßige Updates hofft  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Nö. (Sorry) 
> 
> Dasselbe wahrscheinlich für meine Bnha serie falls die hier irgendjemand liest.
> 
> Habt ihr Kapitel 134 gelesen? Gens Narbe ist weg😭😭😭😭😭 Und das Ende vom Dr. Stone spin off? Ich liebe Rei? 
> 
> Kommentare sind immer erwünscht! Ich versuche auch alle zu beantworten!


	11. Aufwachen und einschlafen (Gens Perspektive)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gens aufwachen (aus seiner Perspektive) und seine Gedanken.
> 
> Unter zweiten Schnitt zeichen (relativ explizit) von Kindesmissbrauch. Sollte jemand damit nicht klar kommen bitte nicht lesen.

Als er aufwachte, war sein ganzer Körper schwer wie Blei. Ihm war auch warm und er konnte spüren dass etwas weiches auf ihm lag, was wahrscheinlich hieß dass er mit einer Decke bedeckt war.

Abgesehen davon spürte er einen unangenehmen Druck in seinem Kopf, der auf mit Schmerzmittel unterdrückte Kopfschmerzen zurückzuführen sein konnte.

'Hatte Senkuu-chan bereits Schmerzmittel hergestellt?', dachte er. 'Selbst wenn, was ist passiert das ich welche brauchen könnte?' Egal wie sehr er versuchte er kam einfach nicht darauf.

Zusätzlich dazu konnte er einen ähnlichen Druck auf einem seiner Beine, einer seiner Arme sowie auf seinen Rippen spüren. 

Und sein Kopf war auch so heiß... Er konnte die Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn spüren... 

Wenn er darüber nachdachte würde wahrscheinlich sein gesamter Körper ohne die für ihn jetzt sehr wahrscheinlichen Schmerzmittel vor Schmerzen gleich wieder ohnmächtig werden.

Er versuchte sich auf seine Umgebung zu konzentrieren ohne die Augen öffnen zu müssen, (was ihm im Moment eigentlich wie eine unmögliche Aufgabe erschien) und konnte Zwei Stimmen hören die ihm zwar bekannt vorkamen aber, aber nicht genau zuordnen konnte. 

"Senkuu?" 

Das klang nach einer Mädchenstimme. Ein junges Mädchen wahrscheinlich. 

"Hmm?" 

Kein richtiges Wort. Daraus ließ sich die Stimme nicht richtig raushören. 

"Meinst...", fing die erste Stimme an. Sie zögerte kurz. "Meinst du... Gen ist sauer auf-" 

Sauer? Auf wen sollte er sauer sein? Und weshalb bitte? Er konnte sich keinen Grund vorstellen. 

"Natürlich nicht.", kam die Unterbrechung von der anderen Stimme. 

Deutlich tiefer als die erste. 

Wahrscheinlich Männlich. 

"Gen würde nie sauer auf dich sein. Nicht deswegen.", sagte die Stimme. "Das war nicht deine Schuld."

Achso diese Stimme gehörte-

"Und niemand gibt dir die Schuld dafür." 

-Senkuu-chan. 

Letztendlich versuchte er doch noch seine Augen zu öffnen, was eine unfassbare Menge an Energie benötigte. 

"Senkuu...", sagte die erste Stimme. 

'Das ist Suika-chans Stimme', dachte Gen. 

Seine Augen waren wirklich schwer zu öffnen. 

"Was ist...?", fragte Senkuu. 

Er brauchte noch ein paar Momente, aber schließlich konnte er seine Augen ganz leicht öffnen. 

Es war zu hell. Er musste sich an das (für ihn) erst langsam gewöhnen bevor er seine Augen weiter öffnen konnte. 

Als er sie endlich geöffnet hatte drehte er langsam seinen Kopf zu der Seite von der die beiden Stimmen gekommen waren. 

Suika saß neben Senkuu an seiner Seite. Unter ihrem Helm konnte er Tränen fließen sehen. Senkuu selbst sah fast so aus als würden ihm Tränen kommen, diese aber zurückhielt. 

Das war seltsam. Er hatte Senkuu-chan noch nie Weinen sehen. Warum sollte er es jetzt tun?

Er versuchte ein Lächeln aufzusetzen. 

Und wieder. Das war eine ziemlich schwere Aufgabe. 

Als er endlich Sprach war seine Stimme wirklich ganz schön heiser. 

"Hey, Senkuu-chan." 

\----------------------------------------

Einige Tränen vo Suika einer kurzen Erklärung warum er eigentlich in diesem Zustand war, sowie eine kurze Ansage an Suika um sie zu den anderen zu schicken und ihnen von Gens erwachen zu erzählen, war Gen nun mit Senkuu allein im Raum. 

Er konnte sich schließlich schwach daran erinnern das er vorhatte mit Suika einen Ausflug zu machen, damit sie ihm eine von ihr neuentdeckte Blumenwiese zeigen konnte. An den eigentlichen Vorfall konnte er sich zwar immer noch nicht richtig erinnern, aber offenbar war ein Baum umgestürzt und er hatte Suika zurseite geschoben und war deshalb schließlich selber den Hang hinuntergestürzt. 

Erklärte seinen wunden Körper. 

Die Schmerzmittel unter denen er Stand schienen langsam ihre Wirkung zu verlieren, da der Druck in seinem Kopf zunehmend stärker und unangehnemer wurde. 

"Wie fühlst du dich, Mentalist?", fragte Senkuu ihn. 

Ehrlich gesagt wusste er nicht was Senkuu für eine Antwort von ihm erwartete. Also sagte er das erste was ihm einfiel. 

"Ich weiß nicht.", war was er sagte. Eine ziemlich schwache Antwort für jemand der sich mit Worten auskennen sollte. 

Senkuu half ihm sich aufzusetzen damit er endlich etwas Wasser trinken konnte, was viel mehr Energie verbrauchte als gewollt. 

Was solls. Er hatte nicht genug Energie um über eine bessere Antwort nachzudenken. Also entschied er einfach ehrlich zu sein. 

"Mein Kopf tut weh, alles andere eigentlich auch." 

Und wie. Er fühlte sich mindestens so schlimm wie nach Magmas Angriff. Eigentlich sogar schlimmer. 

"Verständlich. Du hast mehrere Prellungen, Knochenbrüche und eine Kopfwunde." 

Erklärte die starken Kopfschmerzen. 

"Zusätzlich hast du seit mehreren Tagen Fieber." 

Und das die unnatürliche Hitze. 

"Die anderen haben sich ziemlich viel Sorgen um dich gemacht, Suika ganz besonders." 

Die anderen. Ob sich Senkuu wohl Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte? Allein das sich überhaupt jemand um ihn Sorgen gemacht hatte war..... anders. Er glaubte nicht das seit Tanakas Tod sich irgendjemand wirklich um ihn gekümmert hatte. 

Natürlich würde er das niemanden sagen. Trotzdem wäre der Gedanke das sich Senkuu um ihn sorgen machen würde schön. 

"Hmm, Suika? Ich hoffe sie macht sich keine Vorwürfe. Sie hat vorhin geweint. Ich sollte wahrscheinlich noch mit ihr reden.", sagte er. 

Als nächstes machte Senkuu sich daran seine Verletzungen zu überprüfen und seine Verbände zu wechseln. Er fing damit an die Verbände um seinen Rippen zu lockern, wobei Gen ein schmerzhaftes (ungewolltes) Stöhnen los ließ. Dabei bemerkte er das Senkuu offenbar ungewollt zusammenzuckte. 

Huh. 

"Solltest du wahrscheinlich, sie war fast die ganze Zeit über hier mit mir.", sagte Senkuu. 

"Mit dir? Du hast dir doch wohl keine Sorgen um mich gemacht, richtig Senkuu-chan?", antwortete Gen. 

Oh Gott. Warum war er so müde? Er konnte noch nicht länger als höchstens zwanzig Minuten wach sein. 

"Ich? Als ob ich mir um jemanden wie dich Sorgen machen würde.", meinte Senkuu. 

Ob das wirklich das war was Senkuu dachte? 

"Wir brauchen jede Arbeitskraft die wir kriegen können und ich bin eben der einzige hier der sich halbwegs mit Medizinischen behandlungen auskennt. Als ob ich dich einfach so sterben lassen würde."

Natürlich dachte Senkuu immer zuerst an den praktischen Nutzen. 

"Ah..." Er war schon wieder kurz davor einzuschlafen. "Natürlich ist das das einzige was für dich von Bedeutung ist Senkuu-chan..."

Er fühlte sich immer so warm in Senkuus Gegenwart. Selbst wenn er mit den anderen zusammen war fühlte er sich hundertmal wohler, hundertmal glücklicher als in seiner Kindheit als er mit seiner 'Mutter' zusammenleben musste. Und trotzdem. Mit Senkuu war es immer noch anders. Egal was dieses Gefühl war, er konnte es nicht wirklich beschreiben. 

Mit Senkuu fühlte er sich sogar sicher genug um ohne Angst einschlafen zu können. 

Es war warm, bequem und Sicher. 

Bevor er endgültig einschlief konnte er noch ein leises "Idiot." aus Senkuus Richtung hören. 

\---------------------------------

_"Warum bist du so nutzlos?! Warum kannst du nicht mal die einfachsten Regeln befolgen?!"_

_"Es tut mir leid, ma-"_

_Erster Schlag._

_"Nenn mich gefälligst nicht Mutter!"_

_Zweiter Schlag._

_"Als ob ich jemals so ein dummes Kind zur Welt gebracht hätte!"_

_Dritter Schlag._

_Der Atem der Frau stank penetrant nach Alkohol. Ihre Haare waren ungewaschen und ihre Klamotten stanken ebenfalls nach Alkohol sowie nach übermäßig viel Zigarettenrauch und diversen anderen Drogen, die abgesehen von dem Alkohol und den Zigaretten wahrscheinlich alle Illegal waren._

_Neben seinen Füßen lagen immer noch die Glasscherben der billigen Alkoholflasche._

_Von seinem Unterarm tropfte Blut auf den Boden._

_In der Ecke konnte Gen etwas sehen, das verdächtig nach einer ziemlich großen Küchenscharbe aussah die in ein Spinnennetz gelaufen war, aussah._

_Sah ganz schön eklig aus, so eine riesige Küchenscharbe._

_Vierter Schlag._

_"Hörst du mir überhaupt zu!?"_

_Fünfter Schlag._

_"Sieh mich gefälligst an wenn ich mit dir spreche!"_

_Sechster Schlag._

_Eine nach Alkohol riechende Atemwolke bließ Gen direkt ins Gesicht._

_Igitt. Die Küchenscharbe konnte sich aus dem Netz befreien und lief jetzt auf ein Loch in der dreckigen Wand zu._

_Sie war so groß. Wirklich eklig. Gen war froh das sie nicht in seine Richtung gekommen war._

_Siebter Schlag._

_"Dir ist hoffentlich klar das ich dich nur wegen dem Kindergeld behalte das ich für dich kriege! Für etwas anderes bist du eh nicht zu gebrauchen!"_

_Dann kam der achte Schlag, und der vierjährige Gen war so müde das er einfach auf den dreckigen Boden, auf die Glasscherben, fiel und ohnmächtig wurde._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier bin ich wieder! Nach einer längeren Pause! Wie versprochen, obwohl es immer eine Weile zwischen den Updates dauert, wird das hier nicht aufgegeben und es werden weitere Updates folgen. 
> 
> Ich musste eine Weile darüber nachdenken was ich in diesem Kapitel schreibe, und mich schließlich für Gens Perspektive entschieden. Das letzte Stück ist mir dann noch zusätzlich eingefallen.
> 
> Habt ihr schon das letzte Kapitel gelesen? Ob Senkuu wohl auch Gen schon wieder entsteinert hat? Egal ob ja oder nein, Ich vermisse Gens Narbe jetzt schon😭😭😭
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Mal!


	12. Gibt mir das Leben eine zweite Chance? Wenn ja, was soll ich tun? Ich weiß es nicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das sind eigentlich nur zwei Szenen, aber das sind über 2k Wörter! Ursprünglich war geplant das Kapitel ganz anders zu schreiben (nur der Anfang sollte so bleiben) aber dann hab ich doch die beiden Szenen so geschrieben und es wurde einfach immer länger.
> 
> Und eigentlich hat ich als ich das 'Nightmares and aftereffects' Kapitel hochgeladen habe gesagt ich würde das nächste Kapitel davon (Nightm. a. aft.)in zwei Wochen (von dem Tag an) hochladen, habs aber noch nicht mal angefangen. Und das iat jetzt.... drei oder vier Wochen her? 🙄🙄🙄😅😅😅  
> (Ssshhhh🤫🤫🤫 nicht verraten)

Als er fünfzehn Jahre und ungefähr drei Monate alt war, wurde zum ersten Mal ein Talentscout auf ihn aufmerksam. Es gab keine Talentshow an der er teilnahm (seine Mutter würde ihm das eh nie im Leben erlauben und für soetwas brauchte man die Erlaubnis des Erziehungsberechtigten, und im Fall einer Teilnahmegebühr hätte er niemanden der ihm das bezahlt). Gen stand jediglich an der Ecke einer Kreuzung, mit einem Plastikbehälter vor seinen Füßen in dem einzelne 100-yen Münzen und sogar ein paar Scheine lagen, und den alten Spielkarten die er mal von Tanaka bekam und einigen Blumen in seinem Ärmeln.

Da seine Mutter alles Geld für Alkohol, Zigaretten und diverse andere Drogen ausgab, blieb für ihn sogut wie nichts übrig womit er Schulbücher, Uniformen oder sogar regelmäßiges Essen finanzieren konnte. Ab und an kam es tatsächlich vor das etwas anderes als Alkoholflaschen und _seltsam riechende sachen_ (wahrscheinlich auch Drogen) im Kühlschrank zu finden war, das zwar wie normales Essen aussah dem er aber nicht mehr traute seit er sich einmal von einer Portion Kartoffelbrei mehrere Tage lang übergeben musste.(Wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte war der Kartoffelbrei entweder längst abgelaufen, voller gestreckter Drogen oder es wahr wahrscheinlich gar kein Kartoffelbrei.)

Da er 15 war und niemand ihm je gezeigt hatte wie man kellnert oder was auch immer man in Teilzeitjobs tut wusste er keinen Ort an dem er arbeiten konnte. Abgesehen davon verbaten die meisten Schulen, einschließlich seiner, sowieso ihren Schülern ein Job zu bekommen. Also war seine einzige Möglichkeit sich selbst zu finanzieren sich regelmäßig nach der Schule an eine Straßenecke zu stellen, und für wenig Geld Kartentricks zu zeigen oder etwas mit Blumen zu machen.

Es war wirklich nur sehr wenig Geld.  
Uniformen kaufte er gebraucht und ein paar Größen größer als seine eigentliche um sie länger tragen zu können. Wenn etwas kaputt ging reparierte es mit Nadel und Faden. Trotzdem musste er immer mindestens zwei normale Uniformen und einw Sportuniform kaufen, was für ihn ziemlich viel Geld kostete.

Anstatt die Schulbücher zu kaufen bezahlte er die Leihgebühren zum ausleihen der Bücher. Wenn er Glück hatte war in seinem Bücherstapel ein paar Bücher drinnen die schon mehr als vier mal ausgeliehen wurden und er musste nicht alle bezahlen.

Selbst wenn er nur einmal im Jahr Schulbücher leihen musste, war er ein Teenager mitten in der Pubertät der Trotz Unterernährung ziemlich viel wuchs, Weshalb er ziemlich oft Uniformen nachkaufen musste. (Manchmal waren sie auch einfach nicht mehr zu raparieren) Zusätzlich kamen extra Kosten in der Schule für Exkursionen oder Alltagsklamotten noch dazu.

Kurz gesagt. Er legte fast alles von seinem Geld für die Schule zurück und dementsprechend blieb nur wenig Geld für Essen zurück.

Andersgesagt: er hatte eigentlich immer Hunger, selbst wenn er täglich mehrere Stunden lang an dieser verdammten Straßenecke stand. Und er tat es jeden Tag. An den Wochenenden stand er nur um so länger an der Straßenecke (so konnte er nur um so länger von seiner Mutter wegbleiben)

Diese für ihn tägliche Routine sorgte nun also letztendlich dafür dass er mit fünfzehn Jahren und ungefähr drei Monaten überrascht den Kopf hob als mehrere 5000 Yen Scheine in seine Plastikdose fielen.(Zuvor hatte er nur zwei oder drei mal einen 5000 Yen Schein bekommen)

Da stand ein ziemlich großer Mann (eher ein Riese, er war mindestens 1,90 meter groß, was für einen Japaner sehr groß war) mit kurzen Schwarzen Haaren und einem drei Tage Bart der, für diese Gegend viel zu ordentliche Klamotten, eine Stoffhose mit einem Hemd und einem Blazer trug, sowie einer Aktentasche in der Hand.

"Sieht interessant aus was du da machst. Besonders was du mit den Blumen tust.", sagte der große Mann. "Du hast Talent."

"Danke..." Er versuchte seine Stimme nicht zittern zu lassen was aber nicht ganz funktionierte. Der Mann sprach Japanisch und sah auch(abgesehen von seiner Größe) wie ein normaler Japaner aus.

Das machte die ganze Situation bloß noch seltsamer für Gen. Den Großteil seines Geldes bekam er von Touristen zugeworfen, meist Amerikaner und manchmal Europäer.

Und mit ihm reden tat eigentlich nie jemand.

"Du guckst so geschockt."

"Naja... Ich werde normalerweise... nicht angesprochen... also..."

"Achso! Ich dachte schon ich hätte dich erschreckt oder so!", der Mann stieß ein lautes tiefes Lachen aus.

"Ah! Fast vergessen mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Takami Keigo."

"Asagiri Gen."

"Asagiri Gen also. Der Name passt zu dir würde ich sagen."

"Ähhmm... Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen... ähh... Takami-san ?"

Takami fing an zu lächeln während er anfing zu summen.

"Ich denke eher, ich kann dir dabei helfen von der Straße hier zu einer richtigen Bühne zu wechseln. Natürlich nur wenn du möchtest."

"Hä?"

\----------------------------------

"Du kannst dir bestellen was auch immer du willst."

"Sogar Cola?"

"Sicher. Such dir auch einen Kuchen oder so aus. Ich bezahle für alles."

"Danke.."

Sie saßen in einem Café, das in einem deutlich schöneren (und teureren) Viertel lag als das indem Gen lebte.

Zwischen all den Leuten hier, die entweder den neuesten Modetrends folgten oder ordentliche Anzüge von ihren Bürojobs trugen, fühlte Gen sich in seinem abgetragenem alten Kapuzenpulli deutlich fehl am Platz. (Obwohl es sein lieblingsteil war. Der Pulli war wirklich warm und weich.)

"Sie haben gesagt das sie ein... Talentscout sind?", fragte Gen, auch wenn es eigentlich nicht als Frage rauskommen sollte. 

"Eigentlich Manager. Aber da ich mich hauptsächlich um Künstler und so kümmere bin ich natürlich auch immer auf der Suche nach neuen Talenten. Dementsprechend bezeichne ich mich selbst manchmal auch als Talentscout.", sagte Takami. "Hängt in diesem Fall zusammen."

"Achso... Verstehe.",meinte Gen.

Er wollte gerade weiterreden als der Kellner kam um ihre Bestellung zu nehmen.

"Haben sie sich schon für eine Bestellung entschieden?", fragte er.

"Ein Kaffee bitte.", antwortete Takami. "Schwarz, vier Schuss Espresso und ohne Zucker bitte."

Gen konnte die Schweißperlen sehen die der Kellner bekam als er Takamis Bestellung aufnahm.

"Sicher doch, mein Herr." sagte der Kellner mit leicht ungläubiger Stimme. "Und für dich?"

"Ähh... Eine Cola bitte...und-"

Takami meinte er könnte sich bestellen was immer er will oder? Da war etwas was er schon immer mal probieren wollte. Er hatte bloß nie das Geld dafür.

"-einen Schoko-Käsekuchen bitte."

Er war sowie viel zu untergewichtig, also kann er sich auch ruhig einen Kuchen mit eigentlich viel zu viel Kalorien bestellen.

"Sicher.", sagte der Kellner und ging nach hinten.

'Was wollte ich nochmal sagen? Ah, richtig.'

"Wenn sie neue Talente suchen und fördern, meinen sie damit ich sollte versuchen mit meinen Taschenspielrticks aufzutreten? Das sind doch eigentlich nur einfache Kartentricks. Die kann doch jeder lernen."

"Es geht nicht um einfache Kartentricks.", meinte Takami. "Ich bin mir sicher das du noch viel mehr kannst. Aber im Showbusiness geht es vor allem darum:  
Man muss wenigstens ein bisschen Talent haben, und davon hast du viel, und du brauchst das können dein Talent gut rüberzubringen, also Überzeugungskraft. Und ich bin mir sicher das zweite kannst du auch, du musst es nur verfeinern."

"Sind sie sich da sicher, Takami-san? Sind Illusionisten und Magier nicht ein bisschen...naja von Gestern?" 

"Sicher bin ich mir sicher. Ich erkenne Talent wenn ich welches sehe und du hast auf jeden Fall welches." 

"Ähhh..."

"Und gerade wenn etwas 'von Gestern' ist, ist es genau der richtige Moment es zurück auf die Bühne zu bringen.",meinte er. "Das ist Marketing, aber darum musst du dich wirklich nicht kümmern."

"Ich verstehe."

'Denk ich.', dachte Gen. 

"Eine Frage, oder eher ne kleine Aufgabe."

"Hmm?"

"Bewerte mich. Oder auch was denkst du bin ich für eine Person?"

"Was sie für eine Person sind? Warum soll ich-"

"Ich will was überprüfen."

"Okay..."

Was für eine Komische Aufgabe. Aber er bezahlte Gen immerhin Cola und Kuchen, sein erstes anständiges Essen seit ein paar Tagen, also könnte er es einfach tun.

"Ähhhmmm, als erstes: Sie sehen wie ein normaler Japaner aus, aber für ein Japaner sind sie eigentlich ein Stück groß also... -"

Genau! Gen hatte bis jetzt nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht, aber wenn Takami als Japaner so riesig war heißt das...

Genau! Das hieß das-

"-das heißt jemand in ihrer Familie kommt höchstwahrscheinlich nicht aus Japan, sondern aus dem Ausland, wahrscheinlich Europa oder Amerika da Asiaten im allgemeinen nicht sonderlich groß sind."

"Genau! Und was noch?", fragte Takami mit einem Grinsen.

"Ihre Großeltern können es nicht sein da Japan zu dieser Generation kaum Kontakt mit anderen Ländern hatte. Das heißt es ist einer ihrer Eltern der aus dem Ausland kommt. Von demjenigen haben sie ihre Wachstumsgene bekommen."

Was noch? Da war sicher noch etwas mehr über seine Größe...

Gen war so vertieft darin das er gar nicht merkte dass mittlerweile seine Cola sowie sein Kuchen auf dem Tisch stand.

"Wenn einer ihrer Eltern aus dem Ausland kommt heißt das..."

Das hieß das... Genau!

"Ihre Eltern selbst sind wahrscheinlich höchstens um die 60 Jahre alt, wahrscheinlich etwas jünger. Ist das richtig?"

"Das ist richtig, aber ich wette da geht noch mehr."

"Ähhh... Die meisten Kriegen ihre Kinder mittlerweile zwischen 20 und 30 Jahren, also sind sie selbst wahrscheinlich so... anfang bis mitte 30?"

"Wirklich gut. Ich bin 33.", bestätigte Takami. "Das kannst du schonmal aus meiner Größe rausholen, aber was kannst du aus dem Rest von mir rauskriegen?" 

Warum wollte Takami wissen was Gen über ihn sagen konnte? Er sagte das er etwas überprüfen wollte, aber Gen konnte sich daraus beim besten Willen keinen Reim bilden.

Aus dem Rest von ihm...

Schwarzer Kaffee ohne Zucker und vier Schuss Espresso, und relativ große Augenringe (die ihm erst jetzt auffielen).  
Also Schlaflosigkeit herbeigeführt durch Überarbeitung.

Kein Ring... Noch nicht mit dem Partner verlobt oder gar keine Beziehung. Wahrscheinlich eher das zweite wenn er so ein Workaholic ist.

"Ich denke, sie sind ein Workaholic ohne Beziehung. Und für Tiere fehlt ihnen genauso die Zeit also haben sie auch kein Haustier.", sagte Gen bevor er seinen Kuchen probierte.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

'Scheiße, ist das lecker!', dachte Gen.  
'Sowas leckeres hatte ich noch nie!'

"Lecker?", fragte Takami.

Gen nickte energisch als er sich schnell das nächste Stück Kuchen in den Mund schob.

"Alles was du gesagt hast stimmt.",meinte Tajami mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. "Meine Mutter fragt mich ständig wann ich denn endlich mal heiraten will."

"Was wollten sie eigentlich überprüfen?", fragte Gen mit vollem Mund.

"Dein natürliches Talent Menschen mit nur minimalen Hinweisen lesen zu können. Oder um allgemein dein Psychologisches Talent zu beweisen."

"Psychologisches... Talent?"

"Glaub mir, sowas kann weitaus hilfreicher für ein Leben auf der Bühne sein als du denkst.", sagte Takami. "Was uns zurück zum eigentlichen Grund dieses Gesprächs führt."

"Leben.... auf der Bühne? Das klingt... ziemlich anstrengend eigentlich."

"Oh das trifft es ziemlich gut. Ein leben im Showbusiness ist sehr anstrengend. Außerdem muss man sich natürlich erstmal hocharbeiten, das ist kein Zuckerschlecken."

"Ähhh..."

"Natürlich musst du dich nicht sofort entscheiden. Du solltest gut darüber nachdenken, denn deine Entscheidung würde dein Leben stark verändern, ob das nun gut oder schlecht ist liegt an dir."

Ob es gut oder schlecht ist lag an ihm? Er konnte wirklich nicht sagen ob ein Leben als Teenager voller Stress auf der Bühne besser war als das zusammenleben mit seiner Mutter. Er hatte einfach keinerlei Richtlinien dafür wie ein _besseres_ oder ein _normales_ Leben aussah.

Woher auch? 

Einerseits hatte er ein Dach über den Kopf, aber das wars eigentlich auch schon. Von seiner Mutter wurde er fast täglich geschlagen, in der Schule wurde er von seinen Mitschülern gemobbt und jeder der es nicht tat, einschließlich seiner Lehrer, ignorierten es einfach. Und die einzige Kontaktperson die er in seinem Leben jemals hatte war Tanaka, und der war schon seit Jahren tot.

Das einzige was er wirklich besaß waren die alten Karten die Tanaka ihm zu seinem Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, und wenn man Takami glaubte sein, scheinbar außergewöhnliches, Talent für Illusionen und das ' _lesen von Menschen_ '.

War das wirklich so etwas besonderes?  
Gen war sich da nicht sicher. 

"Am besten-", fing Takami an. Gen schaute wieder nach oben. Wann hatte er runtergeschaut? "-du schläfst über die ganze Sache noch mal ein paar Tage und sagst mir dann wie du dich entschieden hast."

Takami fing an etwas in seiner Jackentasche zu suchen.

"In ein paar Wochen gibt es so ne art Talent Wettbewerb wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Wenn du zusagst würd ich dich dort gerne anmelden."

"Brauch ich... dafür die Erlaubnis meiner... Mutter oder so?"

Wichtige Frage. Wenn ja hatte er keinen Grund überhaupt über die Ganze Sache nachzudenken, da kann er gleich nein sagen.

"Nein, nur einen Erwachsenen der die Anmeldung für dich übernimmt, und das werde ich sein."

"Äh, okay."

"Ahhh! Gefunden, endlich!", rief er aus, als er etwas aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke fischte das wie eine Visitenkarte aussah und es Gen reichte.

"Hast du ein Handy?", fragte Takami.

"Nein...", antwortete Gen leicht beschämt. (Jeder in seinem Alter außer ihm hatte eins)

"Okay. Hast du ein Festnetz zuhause?"

"Äh, gegenüber unserer Wohnung gibt es ein Münztelefon. Wenn das nicht funktioniert weiß ich aber von wo ich sonst noch Telefoieren kann."

"Perfekt.",sagte Takami als er die Karte vor ihm ablegte. "Dann würde ich am besten sagen, ruf mich in einer Woche an und sag mir wofür du dich entschieden hast, okay?"

"Sicher."

"Gut, ich muss dann auch. Hab noch was im Büro zu erledigen.", sagte er als er schnell den rest seines Kaffees ausschlürfte und seine Tasche nahm, nicht bevor er noch Geld zum bezahlen auf den Tisch legte.

"Behalt den Rest wenn was übrig bleibt.", sagte er als letztes und ging schließlich aus der Tür. 

"Au... Auf Wiedersehen.", sagte Gen leise obwohl die Tür schon wieder zu war.

_Auf Wiedersehen?_ Er hatte sich noch gar nicht entschieden.

'Das ist ein wirklich seltsamer Mann.', dachte Gen.

Wie sollte er sich entscheiden? Sollte er die drei Jahre bis zu seiner volljährigkeit noch mit seiner Mutter verharren? Oder sollte er etwas riskieren, was zwar besser als sein bisheriges Leben klang aber jederzeit schief gehen könnte?

Was sollte er tun?

Er war bereits fünfzehn Jahre und ungefähr drei Monate alt, aber trotzdem wusste Gen nicht was er tun sollte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5000 Yen = 45,53 US Dollar  
> 41,39 Euro  
> 35,05 Englische Pfund  
> 44,32 Schweizer Franken  
> Wäre umgerechnet also eigentlich ziemlich viel für mich (von 35€ könnte ich mir so 5 mangas kaufen. Die normalen manga bände wie bnha, Dr. Stone etc. Kosten immer sobum 7€ wenns irgemdwie perfect edition oder so sind Kosten die mehr) Aber man muss bedenken das der Wert des Geldes in Japan völlig unterschiedlich zu dem in anderen Ländern ist. (Soweit ich weiß)
> 
> AUßERDEM! Etwas das vielleicht nicht so rübergekommen ist wie ich es wollte, also sag ich es nochmal, ist Gens eigene Sichtweise auf sein Lebensweise und wie er behandelt wird. :  
> Gen weiß, das sein Leben NICHT normal ist UND das die meisten Leute ein BESSERES Leben haben als er. ABER: (HIER KOMMT DAS PROBLEM) Er ist sich hier auch nicht darüber bewusst das die art und Weise wie er, sowohl in der Schule als auch von seiner Mutter, behandelt wird einfach komplett falsch und nicht richtig ist.(Misshandlung und Vernachlässigung der Mutter. Mobbing in der Schule, die Lehrer ignorieren es) Es ist einfach komplett falsch und kein Kind hat es verdient so aufzuwachsen, bloß genau dem ist Gen sich nicht bewusst. Also weiß er praktisch das es zwar 'nicht schön' ist, denkt sich aber wahrscheinlich unbewusst das es trotzdem irgendwie richtig oder verdient ist. Und diese (unbewusste) Denkweise ist ein sehr großes Problem dabei wie er mit seinem Leben umgeht.  
> 😪
> 
> Jjjaaaaa..... Lass uns versuchen wieder etwas positiver werden.  
> 1\. Rip. Gens Narbe. Wir werden dich nie und nimmer vergessen, egal was passiert. Du warst immer nur so fantastisch darin Gens Gesichtsausdrücke zu verbessern. 
> 
> 2\. Ich hätte also UNGEFÄHR im Kopf wie das nächste >Flashback< Kapitel laufen würde, aber wenn jemand ideen für bestimmte Interaktionen in den >Gegenwarts< Kapiteln hat schreib es bitte in die Kommentare und ich werd versuchen es einzuplanen soweit ich es noch nicht geplant hatte. Dann könnte als nächstes auch wider Senkuu und co. Auftauchen (Je nachdem wie es kommt)
> 
> 3\. An sich sind die ~Erinnerungen~ von Gen unchronologisch erzählt. Ich spring immer ein bisschen mit dem alter.  
> Die erste Erinnerung war mit 6, dann kam sein 7. Geburtstag, dann Schule (unbestimmtes alter), dann 4 Jahre (oder waren es 3?) Und von da bin ich hier zu 15 gesprungen.  
> Aber Da werden auf jeden Fall mehr der 'Bruchstücke' aus seiner Kindheit kommen.
> 
> 4\. Nochmal... Bestimmte Interaktionen zwischen Charakteren in der Gegenwart? Gesprächsthemen die den Rest mit einbeziehen (ich will mich trotzdem auf Senkuu/Suika/Gen konzentrieren)  
> Oder auch bestimmte Situationen in Gens Kindheit? Überschwemmt mich ruhig mit Kommentaren wenn ihr wollt!
> 
> 5\. #SupportHorikoshi (zwar Bnha aber trotzdem) 
> 
> 6\. Schoko-Käsekuchen ist verdammt Lecker. Und ich mag Sherlock Gen
> 
> Und zum Schluss.... Genau! Ich seh euch in den Kommentaren und im nächsten Kapitel!


	13. Entscheiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen hatte eine Chance bekommen.
> 
> Jetzt muss er sich entscheiden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGERWARNUNG:
> 
> MISSBRAUCH EINES KINDES
> 
> VERNACHLÄSSIGUNG EINES KINDES 
> 
> SELBSTVERLETZUNG (nicht explizit)
> 
> (leichte) PANIKATTACKE
> 
> Dazu auch noch: das spielt direkt nach dem letzten Kapitel. Gen ist hier zu großen Teilen ziemlich... Teilnahmslos? Ich kenn den Fachbegriff dafür nicht. 
> 
> Also für Leute die mit einem der obengenannten Dinge probleme haben sollten bitte aufpassen beim lesen.  
> Ich werd dann auch im nächsten Kapitel in den Kapitel notizen am Anfang eine Zusammenfassung von diesem Kapitel machen. 
> 
> Rest in den End notizen.

Gen war fünfzehn Jahre und ungefähr drei Monate alt, als zum ersten Mal ein Talentscout auf ihn aufmerksam wurde.

Takami Keigo.

Der ältere Mann warf ihm mehrere 5000 Yen scheine in seine Plastikdose, sie redeten kurz und gingen anschließend in ein Café.

Er bekam eine Cola und er konnte einen Schoko-Käsekuchen essen. 

Es war das leckerste was er je hatte. (Er war sich nicht sicher aber es könnte sein dass das auch sein erster Kuchen überhaupt war. Er konnte sich zumindest nicht daran erinnern das er vorher einen gegessen hatte.)

Takami erzählte ihm, das er denkt er hätte sowohl Talent als auch Überzeugungskraft.

Das war neu.

Das hatte ihm noch nie jemand gesagt.

Nicht das er in irgendetwas gut war. Nicht das er irgendetwas erreichen konnte.

Obwohl... Hatte Tanaka? Wahrscheinlich hatte er schon. Aber es war jetzt gute acht Jahre her und... Gen bekam immer mehr Probleme sich zu erinnern.

Was er auch nicht ändern konnte. Er hatte nur die Karten.

Takami traf er Sonntag Nachmittag. Er hatte eine Woch Zeit um sich zu entscheiden. 

Bis nächsten Sonntag also.

\-------------------------

Montag:

Nach der Schule saß Gen in seinem Zimmer und hielt die Visitenkarte die er am Tag zuvor bekommen hatte. 

Obwohl 'Zimmer' wohl deutlich übertrieben war. Er schlief in der Abstellkammer die mit der Küche verbunden war, und es befand sich nur sein abgenutztes Bett, dem die Laken fehlten, mit einer dünnen Decke und ein alter Schreibtisch in dem sich all seine Klamotten befanden. 

Den ganzen Tag hatte er schon über das Angebot nachgedacht.

Als er sich 6 Uhr 30 auf Zehenspitzen aus der Wohnung geschlichen hatte, was eigentlich viel zu früh war da er (glücklicherweise den so musste er nicht für den Zug bezahlen) einen kurzen Schulweg hat, nur damit er seiner Mutter nicht über den Weg laufen würde.

Als er sich in einer Tankstelle das billigste und gleichzeitig halbwegs nahrhafte gekauft hatte was er finden konnte, um das Loch in seinem Magen wenn schon nicht zu füllen, aber doch wenigstens ein bisschen zu besänftigen. (Was ein Sandwich mit fettigem Ziegenkäse war. Gen hasst Ziegenkäse, aber er beschwerte sich nicht)

Als er sehnsüchtig auf die Cola starrte die bei den Getränken gelagert wurde.

Als er viel zu früh in der Schule war um auf den Jungstoiletten seine Plastikflasche mit Wasser im Waschbecken auffzufüllen.

Als er sich den Rest der Zeit auf der Toilette vor sich selbst versteckte bis der Rest der Schüler endlich auftauchte.

Als er im Unterricht wie immer ganz hinten in der Ecke saß wo ihn niemand bemerkte. 

Als er in den Pausen wie immer in der äußersten Ecke vom Schulhof saß. Zusammengekauert, während er die anderen beobachtete die sich unterhielten oder mit ihren (teuren) Smartphones beschäftigt waren. 

Als er sich nach der Schule wieder in der Schulbibliothek versteckte. 

Als er auf dem Rückweg Kinder sah die von ihren Eltern von Grundschule und Kindergarten abgeholt wurden. 

Als er seine Mutter über der Toilette aufrecht hielt, während sie Alkohol und Drogen wieder auskotzte und anschließend ohnmächtig wurde. 

Den ganzen Tag hatte er schon darüber nachgedacht. In seinem Zimmer hatte er stundenlang nur dageseßen während er die Visitenkarte in der Hand hielt. 

Obwohl er den ganzen Tag schon darüber nachdachte wusste Gen nicht was er tun sollte. 

Irgendwann versuchte er dann einzuschlafen. 

Als er irgendwann weit nach Mitternacht endlich ohnmächtig wurde, nachdem ihm einfiel das er außer dem ekelhaften Sandwich den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen hatte, dachte er immer noch darüber nach. 

\---------------------

Dienstag (morgen):

Der Morgen verlief genauso wie der gestrige.  
Aus der Wohnung schleichen. Billiges Essen in einer Tankstelle kaufen. Wasser aus dem Waschbecken im Jungsklo. 

Die ersten Zwei Stunden hatte er Sport. Er hasste Sport, er war unterernährt, hatte nie genug Schlaf und hatte insgesamt eigentlich keinen einzigen sportlichen Knochen in seinem Körper. Es war einfach viel zu anstrengend für ihn. 

Und warum musste es ausgerechnet in den ersten zwei Stunden sein? 

Leistungskontrolle Geräteturnen. Fantastisch, genau das hatte er gebraucht.  
Ausgerechnet Bock springen. 

Der Lehrer (Gen konnte sich nie die Namen seiner Lehrer und Mitschüler merken) war wenigstens nett genug ihn nicht zu einem weiteren Versuch zu zwingen wie die anderen, sondern ließ ihn sich auf die Bank setzen. 

Nächster Block:  
Englisch, Überraschungstest. 

Zum Glück war er gut in Englisch. 

Danach Sozialkunde. Direkt nachdem drei Jungs aus seiner Klasse beim (erneuten) rauchen und trinken während der Mittagspause erwischt wurden. 

Was natürlich bedeutete das sie vor der gesamten Klasse eine Standpauke von der Lehrerin bekamen. 

Einer Blond, einer Braun und einer Schwarze Haare. 

"Euch ist hoffentlich bewusst dass das Konsequenzen haben wird!", spuckte die Lehrerin die drei Jungs an. 

"Ja, ******-sensei.", sagte der Junge mit den Blonden Haaren. 

"Und das ist nicht das erste mal das ihr dabei erwischt werdet wie ihr die Schulregeln brecht! Eure Eltern wurden benachrichtigt! Nach der Schule werden wir uns alle gemeinsam mit ihnen unterhalten!" 

"Ja, ******-sensei.", antwortete diesmal der braunhaarige. 

"Noch so eine Aktion und ihr fliegt alle drei von der Schule!" 

"Ja, ******-sensei.", sagten jetzt alle drei gleichzeitig. 

"Erinnert euch ja daran! Jetzt wohnt ihr Bälger alle noch bei Mammi und Papi, und könnt euer achso schönes Leben wie es euch gefällt weil ihr keine Sorgen habt!", rief sie aus und zeigte dabei auch auf alle anderen Kinder. "Eins sag ich euch allen! Wenn ihr keine Lust hat mit eurem Leben wenigstens etwas anzufangen, dann brecht die Schule gleich ab und geht zu dem restlichen Müll auf die _Straße_ der zu faul war sich in seinem Leben anzustrengen!---" 

Pochende Kopfschmerzen rasten plötzlich auf Gen zu. Direkt zwischen seinen Augen. Er griff mit einer zitternden Hand nach seiner Nase. 

_Müll_ , dachte Gen. 'Straße.' 

Er kniff angestrengt die Augen zusammen. 

_Tanaka._ kam in seinen Kopf. _Tanaka war kein Müll. Er war nett. Der einzige der jemals nett zu Gen war._

"Man sieht das ja immer wieder-", unterbrach die Stimme der Lehrerin Gens Gedanken. "-die ganzen Schulabbrecher die zu dumm waren etwas aus ihrem Leben zu machen, nur weil sie keine Lust auf Schule hatten. Werden Alkoholsüchtig und Drogenabhängig! Und außerdem-"

Nein. 

Nein. 

Nein!! 

Gen würde nie! 

Niemals. Niemals. Niemals. Niemals. Niemals. Niemals. Niemals! 

Er würde nie in seinem Leben daran denken auch nur einen einzigen Schluck Alkohol zu trinken! 

_Ich werd nicht wie meine Mutter. Ich werd nicht meine Mutter. Ich werd nicht wie sie!_

Das Geschrei und die Beschwerden seiner Lehrerin ging noch eine ganze Weile weiter. Gen hörte nicht zu. 

Der Gedanke ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. 

_Ich werd nicht wie sie!_

Er merkte gar nicht das er angefangen hatte an ein paar der Schnitten auf seinem Handgelenk zu kratzen. Den neueren. 

\------------------------

Dienstag (Nachmittag):  
Er saß in der Bibliothek. Irgendwo, wo niemand ihn sehen konnte. Ein Buch lag in seinem Schoß das er aus dem Regal gezogen hatte, ohne wirklich auf den Titel zu sehen. Es ging irgendwie um Psychologie. 

_"Schulabbrecher landen auf der Straße und werden Drogenabhängig"_

Das wollte er nicht. Das ist das letzte was er wollte. 

Er hasst Alkohol. Er hasst Drogen. Er hasst den Gestank von Alkohol im Atem seiner Mutter wenn sie ihm gewaltsam festhielt und anschrie. Er hasste es, wenn sie mit Bierflaschen nach ihm warf und er dann selber nach Alkohol stank und mit Schnitten bedeckt war. Er hasste den Geruch von Erbrochenem wenn seine Mutter den ganzen Alkohol und die Drogen wieder auskotzte. 

Er hasst das alles. 

Er schaute auf die zufällig aufgeschlagene Seite in dem Psychologiebuch. 

>Umso öfter eine Lüge erzählt wird, umso wahrer wird sie.

 _Ich habe ein gutes Leben. Ich habe ein gutes Leben. Ich habe ein gutes Leben. Ich habe ein gutes Leben. Ich habe ein gutes Leben._

Gen bemerkte nicht das Tränen auf das Buch fielen. 

\---------------------

Dienstag (Abend):

Er ist heute vor seiner Mutter nach hause gekommen. Das war eigentlich nie gut, die Laune seiner Mutter war immer am schlimmsten wenn sie gerade nach Hause kommt. Meistens konnte er die Zeit gut genug abschätzen um nach ihr nach hause zu kommen, wenn sie spät Nachts nach Hause kam stellte er sich meistens schlafen.

Heute nicht. Er hatte überhaupt nicht aufgepasst als er in die Wohnung kam, dachte seine Mutter wäre schon in ihrem Zimmer oder auf der kaputten Couch abgestürzt, nach ihrem täglichen Drogentripp. 

Er lag falsch. Er musste nur auf die Toilette (neuerdings funktionierte die Spülung nicht immer), danach wollte er sich in sein Zimmer schleichen. 

Nur der erste Teil hatte funktioniert. Als er dann aus dem Bad in den Flur schlich rasselte die Tür. 

Seine Mutter stolperte, zusammen mit einer Wolke aus Zigarettengeruch, Alkoholgestank und dem nachträglich anhaltendem Geruch von Sex, in die Wohnung rein. 

Sie schaute zu ihm auf. 

Er schaute in ihr vom Alkohol gerötetes Gesicht. 

"Du.. 'hic'... kleines...'hic'... Miststück... 'hic'" 

Jetzt, eine halbe Stunde später, lag Gen auf dem Küchenboden, mit einem Stück Glas das in seinem linken Fuß steckte (zum Glück nicht tief ), einer stechenden Wange die Morgen sicher Blau sein würde und so einigen anderen Schmerzenden stellen. 

Er setzte sich auf. 

In der Ecke war ein Spinnennetz. In dem Spinnennetz war eine Küchenschabe gefangen. 

Ziemlich groß. Ziemlich Eklig. 

Die Küchenschabe zappelte in dem Netz. Eine Spinne kam auf sie zu. 

Ebenfalls, riesig und fett. Größer als Spinnen im Haus normalerweise sind. 

Die Spinne kam zuerst auf die Küchenschabe zu, danach verschwand sie wieder. 

Die Küchenschabe zappelte, zappelte, zappelte... Dann bewegte sie sich nicht mehr. 

Gen zog seinen linken Fuß ran, und zog vorsichtig den Glassplitter raus. 

Autsch. 

Sein Fuß pochte an der Stelle an der er das Glas rausgezogen hatte. Etwas Blut war um die Stelle verschmiert. 

Er sah das _scharfe_ stück Glas in seiner Hand an. 

__

__

Er sah auf seine Handgelenke die von den Ärmeln seiner abgenutzten Schuluniform verdeckt waren. 

Er sah auf das Glas.

Er sah auf seine Handgelenke. 

Er schob seine Ärmel hoch und legte dünne Narben frei. Ältere und neuere. 

Zitternd kam Gen seinem linken Handgelenk mit dem Stück Glas in seiner Hand näher. 

\-------------------------

Mittwoch:

Als Gen am nächsten Morgen zur nächstgelegenen Tankstelle ging, humpelte er. 

Er hatte auch einen ziemlich großen lila-blauen Fleck auf seiner Wange. Einen, der ziemlich dolle wehtat. 

Die Wunde an seinem Fuß war wirklich nicht so tief, aber es tat trotzdem höllisch weh beim laufen. 

Sowohl sein Fuß als auch sein Handgelenk hatte er halbherzig mit alten Bandagen eingewickelt. 

Der Verkäufer an der Tankstelle warf ihm einen schrägen Blick zu. Gen konnte ihn nicht beschuldigen. Ein fünfzehn jähriger in zerknitterter High school uniform, der humpelte und Knietiefe Augenringe hatte und dazu einen riesigen blauen fleck au der Wange hatte (mehr so als wäre seine Wange einfach blau), sah wahrscheinlich danach aus als hätte er sich mit dem nächstbesten geprügelt. 

Die Lehrer und seine Mitschüler gaben ihm alle ein paar seltsame Blicke (wie immer wenn er in so einem Zustand zur Schule kam), sparachen seinen Zustand ansonsten aber überhaupt nicht an. 

Sein Sportlehrer hätte ihn wahrscheinlich zur Krankenschwester geschickt und hätte dann einen erneuten (erfolglosen) Versuch gestartet mit ihm zu reden, aber Sport war ja gestern. 

Im laufe des Tages kamen dann auch noch ziemlich heftige Kopfschmerzen dazu. 

Sein Arm pochte. 

Irgendwann kam dann endlich das erlösende Signal zum Ende der letzen Stunde. 

Obwohl "erlösend" in seinem Fall übertrieben war. Das läuten der Schulglocke verstärkte seine Kopfschmerzen bloß. 

Während alle anderen nach Hause oder zu Club Aktivitäten gingen, ging er auf direktem Weg in die Bibliothek. 

Zweiter Stock. Hinterste Ecke. Niemand war da, also konnte er sich dort beruhigt zusammenrollen. 

Das pochen an seinem Arm, das stechen in seinem Fuß oder die dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen die er hatte wurden zwar nicht weniger, trotzdem war er in der Lage seine Augen zu schließen und einzuschlafen. 

____________________

Mittwoch (Nachmittag):

Er wachte wieder auf als ihn jemand vorsichtig an der Schulter schüttelte. 

Er öffnete seine Augen. Vor ihm hockte ein Braunhaariges Mädchen mit braunen Augen. 

Er kannte sie von irgendwo her. War sie in seiner Klasse? 

"Was willst du?", fragte Gen. Seine Stimme war ganz heiser. 

"Ähhhh... Also das ist so... Alle anderen aus unseren Klasse-" Also war sie wirklich in seiner Klasse. "- sind schon weg und, naja... ich habs geschafft mein Handy zu schrotten...", sagte sie als sie sich mit rotem Gesicht den Hinterkopf rieb. "Also ******-sensei hatte irgendwann mal erwähnt dass du nach der Schule wohl immer in der Bibliothek bist..." 

"Und was willst du?", fragte Gen erneut. 

"Ah! Ja. Eigentlich wollte ich nur nach nach den Englisch Hausaufgaben fragen.", sagte sie schüchtern. "Bin ausversehen eingeschlafen." 

Gen legte seinen Kopf zurück auf seine Beine. "Buch Seite 56 Nummer 1. Seite 58 Nummer 1 a bis c und e dazu.", sagte er. 

"So viel!", stöhnte sie. "Also... Danke, Asagiri-kun..." 

... 

"Sag mal... Hast du dich geprügelt...?", fragte sie zögernd. 

"... So was in der Art.",meinte Gen. "Irgendwie." 

"Ahh..." 

"Hey.", sagte Gen als sie gerade aufstehen wollte. 

"Was?" 

"Wenn du... eine Chance hättest dein Leben schlagartig zu verbessern, aber du würdest höchstwahrscheinlich dafür die Schule irgendwann abbrechen, was ja eigentlich… ziemlich… dumm ist...", er holte tief Luft. 

"Was würdest du tun?", fragte er. 

Sie sah ihn an. Sah auf seine Wange mit dem riesigen blauen Fleck. 

"Eigentlich… die meisten Erwachsenen würden dir wahrscheinlich erzählen dass wenn du die Schule abbrichst, du deine Zukunft wegwirfst, oder so was ähnliches.", meinte sie. "Aber ich denke-" Sie sah von dem blauen Fleck in seine Augen. "- wenn du wirklich die Chance auf ein besseres Leben hast, dann solltest du diese Chance nutzen.", sagte sie. 

Sie nahm ihre Sachen und wollte gerade gehen, als sie sich noch kurz umdrehte. 

" Selbst wenn du wahrscheinlich jetzt vorhast die Schule abzubrechen, mein Name ist Maria. "

________________

Mittwoch (Abend):

Es war schon spät Abends. Gen stand vor einem alten Münztelefon, etwas von seinem Geld in seiner linken Hand. 

Sein Handgelenk pochte immer noch. 

Er überlegte. 

Nachdem er zwanzig Minuten einfach nur dagestanden hatte, kramte er schließlich die Karteikarte die in seiner Hosentasche steckte raus. 

Er wählte die Nummer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yyyyaaaayyyyy!!!!!! Ich habs geschafft!!! Hat echt ne halbe Ewigkeit gedauert das hier zu schreiben. (2300 wörter sind mehr als es klingt)
> 
> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Wer irgendwelche Fragen zu dem Kapitel hat: schreib einen Kommentar!  
> Du willst mir mehr Kudos geben, aber Ao3 lässt dich nicht? : schreib einen Kommentar!  
> Und ansonsten: schreib einen Kommentar! Ich lebe von Kommentaren!
> 
> Bye Bye!! Ich seh euch in den Kommentaren!✌️😎


	14. Sorgen (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TROMMELWIRBEL FÜR DAS NEUE KAPITEL!!!!!
> 
> 1537 Wörter.
> 
> Vorweg warnung. Das meiste von dem Kapitel ist harmlos, nur wird an einer Stelle Gens ziemlich Verletztes Bein detailliert beschrieben. Das ist alles.

Scheinbar hatte Senkuu dünne Decken als Gardinen vor den Fenstern anbringen lassen um das Licht zu dimmen. Als Gen das zweite mal aufwachte, gewöhnten sich seine Augen nämlich deutlich schneller an das Licht.

Mit eine wenig Anstrengung konnte er seinen Kopf zur Seite drehen (diese verdammten Kopfschmerzen!).Am Tisch konnte er einen Kopf voll brauner Haare mit einem Shimenawa als Stirnband sehen.

Senkuu musste ihn auf neue Schmerzmittel (sein hinterer Geist sagte immer wieder Drogen) gesetzt haben, da seine Schmerzen zwar anwesend, aber stumpf und erträglich waren.

Außerdem war sein Kopf voller Nebel. Er hasste das.

Er war ein Mentalist, er musste immer einen klaren Kopf haben.

Seine Gedanken durften nicht schweifen...

Warum hatte er nochmal solche Schmerzen...? Hatte seine Mutter uhn wieder geschlagen?

"Ah! Du bist wach!"

Sein Kopf protestierte Schmerzhaft gegen die Lautstärke. Er kniff die AUgen zusammen.

"E-Entschuldige...", sagte die Stimme. Diesmal leiser. "Ich wollte nicht so laut sein..."

Gen öffnete seine Augen und sah Chrome der jetzt neben seinem Bett saß.

Stimmt ja.

Versteinerung. Senkuu. Suika. Gewitter. Ausflug. Der Unfall.

Seine Mutter war nicht hier.

"Schon gut, Chrome-chan...", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme.

"Hier."

Chrome hatte einen Becher mit Wasser in der Hand. Als Gen versuchte sich aufzusetzenwar Chrome sofort zurstelle, stützte ihn und richtete die Kissen neu ein damit er leichter sitzen konnte.

Mit zitternder Hand nahm Gen den Becher und trank das Wasser bevor Chrome seine hilfe anbieten konnte.

"Wir waren wirklich erleichtert als wir gehört haben dass du wieder aufgewacht bist."

Chrome nahm wortlos den Becher und stellte ihn auf den Tisch zurück. Statdessen stellte er eine Schüssel mit Suppe neben Gens Bett.

"Alles aufessen! Befehl von Senkuu.", sagte Chrome mit einem grinsen.

Als Gen nicht reagierte verschwand das Grinsen sofort.

"Hast du keinen Huger...?", fragte Chrome mot leicht besorgtem Blick. "Senkuu hat gesagt dass du keine Medikamente mehr Verträgst wenn du nicht isst."

_Ich will keine Medikamente.",_ dachte sich Gen. _"Ich will keine Drogen."_

Chromes Augen waren leicht zusammengekniffen. Gen war sich bewusst das Chrome eine sehr emotionale Person war, also machte er sich für die bevorstehenden Tränen bereit.

"Du... Du warst zwei Wochen bewusstlos..."

In einem schwachen Versuch Chrome vom weinen abzuhalten hob Gen eine Hand (und bemerkte dass Senkuu scheinbar Infusionsschläuche wiedererfunden hatte, da eine Nadel mit einem Plastikschlauch die zu einer Infusion führte an seinem anderen Arm befestigt war).

"Chrome-chan... Bitte nicht weinen..."

"Aber!!", schluchzte Chrome. Er hob einen Arm um seine Tränen wegzuwischen, was nur wenig brachte da sofort neue dazu kamen. "Wir... Wir sind alle so erleichtert dass du endlich wieder wach bist..."

"Ahhh..." Gen musste stöhnen. Er bemerkte auch dass er schon wieder anfing Müde zu werden, obwohl er kaum zehn Minuten wach war. Die offenbar Fieberhafte Wärme von seiner Stirn half dabei nur wenig.

"Ist schon gut.", sagte Gen. "Ich bin ja wieder wach."

"JA!!"

* * *

Gen war müde, schaffte es aber dem Drang nach Schlaf vorerst zu wiederstehen als zuerst Senkuu kam der von Kohaku scheinbar zum Schlaf gezwungen wurde. Neben Kohaku kamen noch Kinro, Ginro und Kaseki um sich von seinem endlich wiedererlangten Bewusstsein zu überzeugen.

Ehrlich gesagt wollte er sowieso nicht schlafen, egal wie Müde er war. Die Vorahnung das Albträume ihn definitiv im Schlaf heimsuchen würden nagte in seinem Hinterkopf.

Er achtete nicht wirklich darauf was die anderen sagten, achtete nur darauf nicht zu abwesend zu wirken. Irgendwann schickte Senkuu die anderen jedoch weg um Gen in ruhe untersuchen zu können und seine Verbände zu wechseln.

" Du hast seit ein Paar Tagen Fieber.", sagte Senkuu als er damit beaschäftigt war den geschienten alten Verband vorsichtig von Gens linken Bein zu entfernen. "Ist aber schon runtergegangen. Dein Bein hat sich leicht infiziert."

"Hmm..." Gen wollte im Moment möglichst wenig Energie zum Reden verschwenden.

" Bis du wieder laufen kannst sind es mindestens sechs Wochen dauern, womöglich länger wenn man bedenkt wie viele Verletzungen du hast."

"Daran musst du mich nicht erinnern, Senkuu-chan~", sagte Gen mit säuselnder Stimme. "Das erledigt schon mein Körper für dich."

Senkuu stoppte sein Vorhaben an Gens Bein für einen Moment und schaute auf die unberührte Schüssel mit Suppe. 

" Du warst zwei Wochen bewusstlos. Du musst Essen. ", sagte Senkuu entschlossen. " Sonst kann ich dir auch nur begrenzt Medikamente geben."

" Du siehst selber so aus als könntest du etwas zu Essen vertragen. Vielleicht solltest du erstmal-"

"Du lenkst ab, Mentalist."

"Niemals!", protestierte Gen. "Würde ich nie machen!"

"Ja.", sagte Senkuu sarkastisch. "Genauso wahrscheinlich wie ich der auf einmal Psychologie studiert, kukuku."

"Psychologie ist auch eine Wissenschaft! Und hat mindestens so viele verschieden Bereiche wie deine Naturwissenschaften!"

Er hätte nicht so laut werden sollen. Sein Kopf meldete sich sofort dagegen und Gen kniff in einem nutzlosen Versuch die Schmerzen zu lindern seine Augen fest zu. 

"Dummkopf.", sagte Senkuu.

"Deine Schuld.", erwiderte Gen. Darauf erwiederte Senkuu nichts. Er wickelte nur weiter den dicken Verband von Gens Bein ab.

"Dein Bein..." , Senkuu stoppte kurz und überlegte. Das allein war schon sehr seltsam für Senkuu. " Sieht... nicht gerade schön aus..." Dann entfernte er den rest des Verbandes.

Senkuu hatte recht. Gens Bein sah alles andere als schön aus. Und er hatte wahrscheinlich auch damit recht dass es mehr als sechs dauern würde bis er wieder von alleine laufen konnte. (Hatte Senkuu Krücken schon hergestellt? Gen war sich dabei unsicher aber so etwas wie Krücken sollte ja tatsächlich einfach gehen.) Sein Knie war Violett, strahlte dieses (leider allzu vertraute) schmerzhafte glühen aus und war leicht angeschwollen. Dasselbe galt für seinen Knöchel. Violett und angeschwollen. Seine Fußsohlen waren zwar sowieso immer voller kratzer (Senkuu könnte ihn selbst in hundert, ach was tausend Jahren nicht dazu überreden Schuhe anzuziehen), aber sein Bein hatte ein riesigen und unordentlich gezackten _Schnitt_ der bei der Hälfte seines Unterschenkels begann, sich leicht schräg wand, über sein Violettes Knie und mehrere andere Blaue flecken bis auf höhe von etwa drei viertel seines Oberschenkels lief. Dazwischen verschwanden noch einige andere blaue Flecken.

Im großen und ganzen war sein Bein ein ziemliches Chaos. 

Gen verzog bei dem Anblick ungewollt sein Gesicht.

"Ich glaub auch dass das mehr als sechs Wochen dauern könnte."

"Hmmh.", Senkuu summte zustimmend. Er warf den alten Verband in eine Ecke und holte einen frischen noch zusammengerollten, dazu frisches Wasser, zwei saubere Lappen und etwas das wie Wundsalbe aussah. Dazu etwas mit einem stechenden Alkoholgeruch.

Gens Nase zog sich zusammen.

"Desinfektionsmittel?", fragte er.

"Wir konnten es erst vor ein paar Tagen fertig kriegen."

Senkuu nahm einen Lappen, benetzte ihn mit Desinfektionsmittel und gab nur ein schnelles "Zähne zusammenbeißen." als vorwarnung. Dann tupfte er damit sanft an den Rändern der Wunde entlang.

"Ahh-"

Gen fuhr in sich zusammen und bewegte aus Reflex einem Arm in Richtung seines Beines. Seine Rippen protestierten sehr schmerzhaft gegen die Bewegung.

"´Tschuldige...", sagte Senkuu. "Die Wunde muss regelmäßig gesäubert werden. Jetzt bin ich mir wenigstens sicher dass du noch Gefühl im Bein hast."

"Tut trotzdem weh.", zischte Gen widerstrebend durch seine Zähne.

War echt nicht sein Tag. Normalerweise würde er nicht so viele echte Emotionen an die Oberfläche lassen.

Senkuu wechselte zu dem zweiten Lappen und tauchte ihn ins Wasser bevor er ihn auswrang und seine vorherigen Bewegungen wiederholte. Danach rieb er die Wunde mit der Salbe ein.

Während Senkuu sich um sein Bein kümmerte, beobachtete Gen Senkuus Gesicht. 

Er hatte nicht nur Tiefe Augenringe, die Erschöpfung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. 

Senkuu würde es bestreiten, aber Gen kannte sich mit den Emotionen von Menschen aus. 

Auch wenn sich Gens observationsergebnis von seinen bisherigen Erfahrungen unterschied.

Senkuu hatte geweint. Und Senkuu hatte sich definitiv sorgen um ihn gemacht.

Nur dass sich Gen nicht erklären konnte _warum_ Senkuu oder irgendjemand sonst sich sorgen um ihn machen würde. ( Nur Suika, aber sie war was? 8? Sie würde sich um jedes Lebewesen dass sie länger als 15 Minuten kannte Sorgen machen. )

Tanaka hatte sich vielleicht sorgen um ihn gemacht. 

Takami-san war zwar immer freundlich zu ihm, hatte Gen aus seinem alten Leben und in das Showgeschäft geholfen. Dafür würde er ihm auch auf ewig dankbar sein. Aber Gen glaubte nicht dass Takami-san sich je solche sorgen um Gen gemacht hatte wie Tanaka es getan hatte.

Niemand hatte.

Seine Mutter nicht. Und keiner der vielen verschiedenen Manager die nach Takami-san für ihn verantwortlich waren nicht.

Also warum von allen Leuten sollte sich ausgerechnet Senkuu sorgen um ihn machen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Das erste Kapitel seit sieben Monaten!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Sorry....
> 
> Als ich das Kapitel dann Gestern endlich angefangen habe, habe ich bemerkt dass ich heute vor einem Jahr das erste Kapitel hochgeladen habe. Damit ist diese Fanfic nicht nur genau ein Jahr alt, damit schreib ich jetzt auch schon seit genau einem Jahr fanfiction! Das war der hauptmotivator das Kapitel schnell genug zu schreiben...
> 
> Wie jeder Autor krieg ich gern Kommentare!
> 
> Konstruktive Kritik, eure Meinung und vor allem Vorschläge falls ihr Ideen habt was ich in die Geschichte einbauen könnte sind immer erwünscht!
> 
> Vielen dank fürs Lesen. Wir sehen uns im Kommentarbereich und im nächsten Kapitel!


End file.
